The White Death
by super12123
Summary: Shiro Haneda travels the world to fight the most powerful fighters. Hated by the population he try to make is place in the world. He will have the help of unexpected friends as enemies try to stop him. A story with adventures, actions, supernatural stuff and probably some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! You might find that the concept of this story and _Between Light And Darkness_ are almost the same. There are just base the same concept but on a different point of view, if you can say that.

-Super

Still no one. I've traveled miles. See hundred of regions. But no one was able to defeat me. I've destroyed multiple armies. I am a mercenary, an assassin. I sell my power to whoever has the money, but few people has it. My price is so high only the richest of kingdom can afford it without risking to lose everything. With my price come the assurance that I never fail. Other consider me as a bandit, a monster capable of destroying the entire region. I am just a skilled swordsman, a very skilled one. My blood comes from world so different it seems impossible to see them into one body. My past is foggy and dark. From my birth to now, I was trained do one thing. Kill. I lost all ability to feel emotions on the outside. On the inside, my soul is scattered by my feeling I block inside. I'm so powerful that no armies is able to defeat me. Only the best soldier or battle team can face me. I still look forward to the day I will found someone that will match my skills.

My mother taught me the art of transformation allowing me to a pokemon or call on my inside beast. On this form I unlock the power to unleash the forces of Hell. I use my flareon form to increase my mobility and attack range. Even if I can more raw firepower I lose one of my greatest assets. My sword. One of the most powerful weapons in the world. I call it Shi or Death as it brings it to my opponents. it was given to me by my father, who show me his capabilities. Forge in the best material available in the Heaven, as the human call it. The blade is pure black with no scratches, still intact after the countless fight I had. The tsuba was made of pure gold making it very balance. Multiple angels were displayed on the two side. Writted around was: _This sword shall vanish all darkness and shine the light of God._ The only thing I know about this encryption is the fact that, on no circumstances, except if my 'life' was in danger, should I pronounce it. The handle was wrapped with a snow white material. As a samurai's katana it should be use with two hands, but as unconventional as I am, I prefer to handle it with one hand. I found it to be easier that way to make 360 degree attack and have better fluidity.

My body was hidden by my white cape silently floating in the wind. My long charcoal black hair moving around my head partly hiding my deep blue eyes. I should be thankful to my father for those one of a kind eyes.

I open my eye greeted with the intense sun's light. It is a truly beautiful day full of possibilities. I could do so much things yet I can't. Have you ever had the feeling you're not suppose to live in this world? That everything you take just break? Well I constantly live with that feeling. People are scared of me, the only time they want me is for my power. After they just throw me out like I was nothing. They call me a cheater. I still remember my first fight in a city like it was yesterday.

 _2 years before in a northern city._

 _Peoples are gathering around the central market place, creating a giant circle_ _, with_ _the center were two men. The first one was as tall as a giant_ _, with_ _anger in his face. He wore a silver coloured plate armor showing his high rank. Strap_ _ped_ _on his back was a massive steel axe. The other m_ _a_ _n was average height. All of his body was covered by a white cloak. His left hand was on an similarly white handle mostly hi_ _dden_ _by the large cape._

 _People around we whispering something inaudible for the two men in the center._

" _How dare you?! Blocking the way of Lering Fririva second in command of the Royal Army. If you leave now I'll say I saw nothing and let you go without a fight." Every eyes were looking at the other men. But he made no move._

" _Alright. If you want a fight you'll have it. But has the second in command I have no intention of losing to a random guy like you." His large hands grabbed his axe. He position himself in battle stance. "I'll slice you in two." With incredible speed he swing his axe right at the other men. The large metal blade create a massive sand cloud blocking the view of the audience. No one said a thing. It was complete silence as the dust settle down._

 _When cloud disappear the person were shocked by the sight. Just outside the small crater was the men. His clothing didn't even have a scratch. The smaller man talked for the first time. "You surely have quite some strength but you lack speed. And you call yourself a Royal Soldier. Don't make me laugh." The audience was now really shocked. How could a man like him dodge an attack as fast as Lering's one? He's the second in command of the army how could someone be as strong as the second most powerful soldier in the entire region? There must be some sort of trick._

" _You little. Questioning my capacity. Try keeping up with this!" With a loud battle cry he swing his axe left and right. But none of his attack even slightly scratched him. After several minutes no one saw any blood being splash on the ground. The audience was getting bored._

 _The attack stopped as Lering panted heavily. He lost his cold blood and simply tried to strike with a vertical attack. At lightning fast speed the other man block the attack with his katana. Now the audience was utterly surprise. No one saw him draw his sword or even move to counter the attack. His somewhat small arm as even stop the axe. How could someone this size stop a weapon like this one without using two arms or backup from the recoil?_

" _That's it! You're gonna get crush like a bug. Feel the power of my Brick Break." With fire in his eyes he bring his axe high in the air. The blade began to glow red. Then he slam the whole thing as hard as possible._

 _Everyone closed their from the intense shock wave. When their eyes open… he was still standing. He didn't move a millimeter backward. His sword had bent the metal blade of the axe. Lering backup fear in his eyes._

 _In less then a second the other men was in the air kicking the head of his opponent. He fell on the ground with his armor creating a cacophony. He sheathed his katana and left in direction of the forest. In the group of person around could be hear: "How can he beat him? It doesn't make sense. There must be some sort of trick. Or he cheated. Maybe everything was plan. How can you walk away after an unfair fight like this one? He definitely cheated he couldn't win against Lering. It's just impossible." The left the cercle hated by everybody but no expressions could be see under his cape. One could hear if he listen carefully: "I might have gone to far. Then again he ask for it. Damn it."_

 _Unknown from him_ _,_ _a small creature follow_ _ed_ _him. Hiding in the shadow_ _s,_ _his deep green eyes could be se_ _en_ _._

'I wonder where it is right now. I just know it's still following me after all this time. Meh, I'll find out soon enough.' I gathered some berries. I made a small pile with the berries took one for me and ate it. With a small fire I change myself into a flareon. My red fur and black neck and tail fur contrast my blue creating a special mix. I curl into a ball the warmth of my body making me comfortable in the cold night. 'We will see what tomorrow hold. I look forward for the next day.'

" _ **Why do you still trust people?"**_

" _ **For the same reason they still trust God."**_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun light shined through the leaf of the tree I was under. The soft morning breeze bruise against my hot fur. It's a wonderful feeling that manage to calm me. I woke up early in the morning enjoying the sun and it's colours. I stretch my numb legs getting some popping sounds. I made my way toward the small berries pile I made yesterday only to find half of it was gone.

I actually was expecting that to happened. When you got someone else to fees you have to get more food. Unfortunately, it does want to be seen so it doesn't show up and ask for it. But I don't mind. I want to find out who is this pokemon. How do I know it's a pokemon? Easy. When you walk on a road surrounded by a forest who is mostly calm you tend to notice it when someone is walking behind you. But how do I know it's a pokemon? One day I in a cave because it was raining outside. I made the small pile inside the cave so it won't get wet. The next day there were paw prints around. I just know it kinda looks like mine.

I could run and catch it but I feel like it wouldn't be the right thing to do. Now, I wait for it to show itself. Since the first time it followed me I never was able to see it. I'm sure it will get out of its hiding spot.

I munch the rest of the berries in the pile. With a full belly I change back. I walk toward the dirt road, my boots leaving light traces on the path.

Nature is for me one of the most interesting secrets of our world. How all creatures live in harmony with each others. How time passes and trees grow, creating a giant labyrinth of endless green foliage. You can cut a tree and leave the place empty, the next month there's already another tree growing. The trees are like soldiers, they protect the land and his mysteries until you rip them off the ground. The flowers are like the natural jewels of nature. There's a lot around and are easy to pick but the most beautiful hide deep inside the unwelcoming forest. If you listen carefully you can hear the sound of nature. _Wait… I think I can actually hear something. Nope, just someone needing help. Well might as well be useful._

I calmly run toward the unknown source of sound. With how much people want to kill me it could be a trap. _Well looks like it'll be an interesting day._ To my disappointment there were only 4 people out of the 5 who look somewhat intimidating. Seeing the situation wasn't critical I stay to listen to the conversation.

"Just look at it. This pokemon could sell for a shit load of money." "Yeah! Leafeons are super rare. Everybody wants one. This one look well feed and it's a female. I'm sure some breeder would pay a fortune to have one." "Imagine all the money we'll have after that." "Come on guys, stay calm. I say we beat it up a bit to show it who's the boss." _That's my cue_. I walk nonchalantly toward them. They all look at me with confused expressions. What seem to be the boss made a signal to one of his subordinates. He dropped a net on the poor leafeon who felt hard on the ground with the added weight.

They formed a circle around me cutting all exits. I must give them credits for the organisation, looks almost real. But not enough for me sadly. They all had some sort of big knifes who were probably not sharp enought to cut someone. The chef of the group was the first to talk. "Ok, I'll go straight to the point. You give us your money and weapons we'll let you leave."

Just some classic aggression I saw better. "What if I refuse?" One of the grunts freaks out for no apparent reason. "Hem… boss? I think I know who he might be."

The boss turned his head in his direction clearly annoyed. "And you might he be? Some soldier from the Royal Army. Don't make me laugh!"

"N-no actually he's the one who beat Lering. He even dismantle an army of 1000 men alone. Everyone call him the white demon."

 _Man, this is getting interesting_. So I decided to put more oil on the fire. "Well well, I see my reputation is known everywhere in the region. And I don't like this nickname, make me feel like the bad guy. Oh and there were only 998 peoples not 1000. The general and commander were too scared to fight."

The boss began to laugh. "Hahaha… and you think I trust you? You really think this is true George? Come on!" He mumbled what would probably be some insults.

He was surely mad at me for making him look stupid. _I'm having so much fun right now!_ But I didn't have time for that I need to help someone. _Actually, I could have a little fun with them. Things don't move as fast as I would like. I could beat them right now but where's the fun? I could make them dance a bit._ "Why don't you just see to make sure I'm not just a reputation. It's 4 against 1, the odds seem to be in your favour. I would also understand if you were too scared to fight. You wouldn't be the first."

"We'll see if you're as good as you say. Alright guys, show him not to mess with use." Good. _He felt right into my trap._

The first one came from behind. He swung his knife with a determination but clumsy hand, unfortunately for him I was too fast. With a swift movement I grabbed his arm and use my fist to break it gaining a loud crack and cry of pain from him. I kicked him in the stomach leaving a large footprint and launching him a few meters away. The two others attack me at the same time, trying to fight me on two fronts. I bend down underneath the two blades using my leg to make them lose their balance and fall. Just before their bodies touch the ground I jumped up and punch their head off, blood flying out of their mouth. The lifeless bodies dropped on the ground creating a small cloud of smoke.

I stylishly land on the ground my cape hood off my head. The wind made my hair fly with the breeze. My blue eyes met the ones of the boss. His face showed only one expression. Fear. His hands shake so much his knife dropped on the ground.

He knelt down before me almost crying. "Please. Just let me live. I'll do anything you want. You can have the leafeon if you want. I'll go away and you will never see me again." Unfortunately as demon I like to have a little fun with souls that are helpless, just like this one.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'll just make you suffer a hell lot." The poor man tried to run away. I didn't want to move so I just change into my flareon form. As he was about 30 meters away I unleash a giant dark red flamethrower. The flames burned through the cloth and the skin. He tried to stop the fire by rolling on the ground but his efforts changed nothing. His cry of pain filled my ears creating a wonderful feeling in me. At the end only a pile of burnt bones was left as a trace. _Might have gone overboard again. Shit._

I turned around toward the trapped leafeon. I used my claws to cut the net. Unfortunately she was unconscious and made my work harder. I change back and gently grabbed the leafeon. I walked away toward my next destination.

I pet her soft fur until she woke up. Her soft green eyes blinked a few time before focusing on me. She looks at me weirdly before talking. "You're the one who help me right." I nodded. "Thank you." "You're welcome."

 _She might be the one._ "Were you the one who was following me during two years?" She freak out and looked away from me. "I actually didn't know it was you. It's your reaction that gave me the answer." I laughter at her. "Come on. I won't eat you. You should know that, you're following me during two years." She let out a cute laughter. _Well this journey is way more interesting then what I expected._

I decide to break the ice with her. "So what's your name?" "It-it's Sarah." "Well Sarah, I'm Shiro Haneda. Nice to meet you."

I began to look at her examining her body. She began to blush a little. "What are you doing Shiro?"

I looked into her eyes. "Ya know, you're really beautiful."

She blushed even harder, her cheeks becoming redder. "W-well… I… I hem."

I brought my mouth next to one of her ears. "I you don't like human I can change. *wink*wink*. Her face became like a fire. She tried saying something but just couldn't get them out. "I'm just messing with you. Hahaha." We walk away drifting into the distance.

" **The nature as many secrets hidden deep inside."**

" **Better not look for them. Who knows what they are."**

That's it for chapter two! Hope you like the end. I wanted to finish on a funny note. And I made it quite longer then the first one. Don't forget to leave a comment. See you in chapter 3!

-Super


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good day. I don't really have something to say so... enjoy chapter 3.

-Super

I walked on the road with Sarah on my left shoulder. We were walking since the beginning of the day and as strong as I could be I still need to eat. My stomach made a somewhat strong complaint about the emptiness I was leaving him in. The sound didn't go unnoticed by Sarah who laughs at me for at least 2 minutes and made me feel kinda bad. I made a turn toward the forest.

"So you don't have a favorite kind do you?" She took time to think before answering my question.

"Na. But if you have sweet one it'll be better. And I hate the tomato and aspear berries but I know you like them quite a lot especially tomato berries." She turned her head toward me with a big smile.

"Yeah yeah. Just wait here, I be back in 5 minutes max." I grab her and drop her on the ground, next to a tree. With that I left searching for some berries.

I search for 2 minutes before having enough for two. I jump from branch to branch with the berries in my arms, careful not to drop any of them. I surprised some bird pokemon who were resting on the branch by stopping quickly and disappearing shortly after. Seconds later I was back, finish my run with a flip and on my feet just like a gymnast.

"I didn't took too much time?" I gave her some berries and put mine aside. "Could you tell me why you were following me for about 2 years? I think I have the right to know." I sat beside her resting against the tree biting into an oran berry.

"Don't go crazy and think I'm some sort of stalker. I actually have a weird demand to ask you. I never really knew how to ask you but." She turned her head towards me. "I want you to train me. I want the best just like you. I'm ready to do anything you just have to ask and I'll do it."

It is a rather special demand it's the first time someone ask that. Well, it's not quite right. It's the first time someone come to me like that and ask this. But I have nothing to lose so why not. And some company would be rather nice around.

"I accept."

"Really?!"

"Yup. But why would you ask that of me? It's rather unusual for someone like you to want that. I would like to know your story but not as a friend. I want to know it has your teacher. But if you don't feel like talking about it don't force yourself."

"No, I'm ok with that. But should I call you master or something from now on?" I shock my head. I don't like being call like this it makes me feel weird.

"No. Just Shiro." She lied down and look over the horizon. The sun at pass the middle of the sky and was beginning to fall in the sky. In a couple of minutes it would be night.

"Well, it all started about 4 years ago. I'm born in a family where fighting is in the blood. My dad is a flareon like you but with normal color. My mother is a glaceon, her face was always empty. It looks like she couldn't feel any emotions. My parents are like make to be with each others. They just seem to complete the other one almost perfectly. My father trained my 2 brother and I during 1 years. It was like being in hell." I began to laugh because she doesn't know my past. She didn't what I went through. At least for now.

"What's so funny bout this?" I shocked lightly. A smile appearing on my face.

"You'll understand later. I'll explain it after just continue."

" Ok…so I was always behind and I just wasn't able to keep up with them. We walked, swim or fight for hours. My paw hurt so much I didn't feel anything afterwards. One day he even try to drown me because I couldn't hold my breath long. He would beat us if we couldn't stand. My mom didn't do anything to stop him, she just healed our wounds and feet us. That's it. One day my father had enough and kick me out. He said I was slowing down my brothers and I would only be able to see him if I could one day stand to him. I search for 7 months before coming to the city, desperate. I stay until I saw your fight, I was mesmerized by your fighting style. I just saw in you a teacher and I followed you until you save me."

Her story. In some way is just like mine. But that doesn't change the fact she is now my student or at least something like it. I won't hide it, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to teach her but we'll see. As I look up in the sky the darkness of the night had surrounded us. She was about to say something but I stop her.

"Before we call it a day I want you to answer a question. Why do people try to kill me But accept my presence when they need me? Consider it your first assignment. I give you until tomorrow to give me an answer."

She looked at me wondering what I met. If only she could understand what it means to me. I'll have to show her part of my world later. She has a lot learn if she want to be like me. And some of these can't be explained they need to be seen or experienced. We'll need to visit places few peoples know or have the courage to see.

I changed back into an flareon. I walk toward her and wrapped my fluffy tail around her body. She gave me another questioning look. To reassure her I explained why I do this.

"Look, if you prefer I can make a fire and let you sleep here but risk to burn part of the forest or I use my heat to keep us warm. Your call." She sighed and nodded because she knew I was right. I put my tail around her almost touching my nose.

"Goodnight Sarah." Her answer was muffled by my tail. She snuggled closer to me obviously enjoying the warmth that surrounded her.

I woke up before Sarah. The morning sun barely visible over the mountains. The cold autumn air blowing in my face. The treetops slowly moving with the wind. It is a rather beautiful sight I have the chance to see. It's in these situations that I found myself wondering what I've done. What is right and what is wrong? Sometimes the difference is so small only few people can make the difference. Did I made the right choice, wrapping Sarah into my world.

I felt Sarah's body move next to me. I move to leave her some space to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and made a cute yawn.

"Man I didn't have a good night sleep like this one since a long time." I chuckle at her. And began to walk toward the road.

"Well come on. If you don't get up I won't wait for ya. We got a long way to go." She quickly walk next to me.

"About the question you ask yesterday. I think that~" I stopped her before she goes into more detail.

"Don't bother to explain now. You'll have time for this later. We have a long way to go." She looked at me and turned her head questioning my statement.

"On that topic, where are we going?"

"We'll go see one of the few peoples I still can trust." Her eyes only reflect the questions she had in mind. "Don't worry she won't eat ya. She's just not the kind to let everyone see her. She lives in the mountains up north I hope you don't mind freezing a bit."

"Nah. But if I do freeze you'll be here to help me." I smiled at her showing my white teeth contrasting with my black neck fur.

"Of course I'll save ya if you need it."

" **You're like a light. Showing people and pokemon the way."**

" **All lights shine brighter in the dark"**

See you guys in chapter 4! Don't forget to leave a comment or consider following the story.

Super out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Super here! I hope you had a great day. Here's chapter 4 hope you like it.**

The sun was almost at his peak when we stopped. Despite the cold air around I was hot (in every way you can think *wink*). I stop on the side of the road just under the shades of a tree.

"We'll stop for now. I'm getting steamy under my fur."

"You sure you're ok. You don't seem to well." I laugh at and smile.

"Don't you worry dear. I've seen worst than a little cold." She looked at me with a weird face.

"How can you be cold. I don't feel the cool air all that much and I'm a grass type. It doesn't make sense."

"Let me explain it to ya. I'm a fire type. I produce naturally heat. So I'm currently hotter than the surrounding air meaning it's cold for me."

"Then to you stay at that temperature. You should cool down a bit."

"I prefer hot area. Considering I'm a demon and like most of them I come from Hell but~." She cut me in the middle of my sentence and freak out.

"You're a demon! Why didn't you tell me before." I quickly jump on her pinning her body under mine. I brought my face next to her's.

"Calm down! One. You didn't ask me. Two. Saying I'm a demon is wrong. I'm more than that. But as I said earlier, you'll know more about me later. For now let's just forget about this alright." She quickly shook her head. Clearly scared of me and I like it. "You look so scared. Don't you worry I won't hurt you. But if you want it I won't say no to such a fine and beautiful lady like you." I bit lightly her ear getting a low purr.

"P-please stop." I stop biting her ear and walk away. I lied down under tree and dropped my head.

"Could you get something to eat please? I wait for you here." She slowly nodded and walk into the forest.

 _Good I should be alone for a bit. I feel like their someone else around. It doesn't like he'll be friendly._ I stood on all fours and scan the surrounding but couldn't find anything abnormal. _Probably just my imagination. What are the odds of finding somebody around here …heh?_

At that exact moment someone throw a blade at me. I jump over it and dodge it. That was my first mistake.

The attacker somehow knew I would jump and wouldn't be able to move once in midair and took the opportunity to launch at me 4 "u" shape blade. The blades sent me into the tree behind me and stuck to the wood leaving me wide open to all attack. I tried to move one of my leg but they were firmly held in place by the metal. I had underestimated my enemy. Second mistake.

 _The fuck just happened?! This guy is really fast. And now I'm stuck. Awesome!_ The more I tried to move the more the sharp metal cut my fur and skin. It didn't hurt but it's super uncomfortable.

The who attacked me finally show his face… or half of it considering her wore a bandana on his mouth. His top and bottom were camouflage with paint and branch allowing him to move around without looking like a light in a dark room. His blade was on unsheathed and in his right hand.

I was about to use a flamethrower on him but he moved faster than I expect and force my head up. My flames only managed to burn some branches. He cut my chest slightly only creating a small mark.

 _Shit! How did this guy manage to steal my force._ For unknown reasons my forces left the more I try to moved. I watch helplessly as my strength disappear with the flow of blood escaping my cut. He used that moment to chained my mouth unable to stop him. The chains rendered me unable to use any attack

"You look so weak like this. Trust me I didn't want to use poison but you left me no choice. This beauty work on humans or pokemon and demon, just like you. Isn't that great!" This guy is so... hem… weird? First time I saw someone like with such different personality. but then again that's what make these person so interesting. As much as I wanted to say something I couldn't because of the chain.

Hopefully the toxin would be ineffective in about 5 minutes with the dose he injected. I just need to somehow make him lose 5 minutes before beating the shit out of him.

I growl as he run his hands in my fur. _You're so death for that! Come on Sarah! How much time are you gonna take to come back._ He withdrew his hand and sat in front of me. He examined my body and brought his hand right hand to my cut opening the wound even more with his fingers. A frown appeared on his face as he saw it didn't hurt me.

"You are an interesting specimens. You don't seem to be bothered by my fingers moving in your cut." Her thankfully stopped running his fingers in my cut. He clapped his hands and smiled.

"But you must be wondering: Who is awesome killer that managed to catch me? Sorry but you won't know. You see people want you to be caught, unfortunately alive, and bring back to be judge for mass killing...I think. As much I would like a prey who try to fight back I know you'll be a tough one. And as a member of Deathwish I cannot take risk that could ruined the reputation of the group. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you doesn't it? Don't you worry they won't know, I'll bring you still alive. Now what could I do with you?" He began think, tapping one of his fingers on his chin.

At the same moment Sarah jump in the air targeting the man. With impressive speed he grabbed her and toss her body to the side. He ran to Sarah and kicked her body in a tree breaking part of it. I watch her get kicked or punched every time she stand up. I tried once again to free myself but with little effect. The men looked at me and sighed.

"I see you are eager to be free but you'll have to wait a bit. You'll have all my attention when I finish with you're little girlfriend over here." I continued to watch helplessly as she got beat up by him.

 _I need to stop this or she's gonna get herself killed._ I tried once again to free myself but the blades only moved a bit. The poison still had effect on me and reduce my force.

Once he took his sword I knew I had to stop him. I let more of my energy out, feeling a bloodlust gaining on me. I knew I couldn't let myself fall into that mode and slammed my head on the tree essentially regaining control of my conscience. Forgetting I was poisoned I force the metal off the trunk freeing myself. I landed on all four struggling to keep my balance. I didn't want to move until my body had neutralise the toxin but the circumstances didn't let me good the easy way. After that I be in gone for quite a while.

With all my strength I slam my head in his ribs, his hand opened and the blade felt to the ground. He rolled out of my reach as I stood over Sarah protecting her body with mine. I growl at him and position myself for an eventual attack. The more I tried to stay on my paws, the harder I got. But I knew I had to stay conscious to protect Sarah at all cost.

The man looked to right and sighed.

"Well, it's seems people are coming this way. I'll have to go now. I wouldn't want to get killed." He stood up and turned around. Before he left he looked at me and smiled. "The name's Shadow. Don't forget you're still my prey flareon. I hope to see you again. Until next time, bye." He disappeared in the forest without leaving a trace. I stayed in position before relaxing all my muscles.

 _Finally. I think I'll go to sleep now._ With that I felt on the ground and blackout. The last thing I remember is hearing some voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment if you have any suggestions. The next chapter will be special but more on that in the next chapter's note. Super out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I hope you had a great day.**

 **In this chapter there's some characters created by Autumn Wolfe. So all credits for these characters go to him. If you want to see is story got read A Legend's beggining.**

I woke up with pain all over my body. All my muscles were telling me to stay on the ground and not to move an inch. I tried opening my eyes but the sun's light kept them close. I rolled my body to the side a grunt escaping my mouth. Next to me people began to move.

"Just look you is finally coming back from death." My first reaction was to say something to the voice.

"I can hardly be killed ya know." The voice laugh at my response and sat next to me.

"Yeah Yeah. Now you stay right where you are. Wouldn't want to open a cut like the one you got on your chest. Just say something if you want anything."

I stayed on my side until more people came. The same person from earlier talk again.

"Hey, your girl's back. Why don't you go and say hi? You should be able to walk now." The only mention of Sarah made all my pain disappear and my eyes shot open. I jumped on my feet and ran to her forgetting I had a pretty deep cut in the chest. I took Sarah into my arm and keep her as close to me as possible.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I hope you can forgive for not being able protect you." She hug me back and softly run her paw through my fur, a calm feeling filling my senses.

"You don't have to be sorry. Sure I have a few cuts here and there but I'm okay. So much for teaching me. Haha." We laugh at each other until someone showed he was waiting. I turned around to see 2 umbreon, one of which was larger than the other, and a vaporeon sitting at about a meter of me and Sarah. The middle umbreon smiled and came a bit closer.

"I would want to interrupt your little love moment but we're kind of waiting for you to talk to us. Would be appreciated."

"I'm terribly sorry. My name's Shiro. Shiro Haneda. I think you already know Sarah. I'm very thankful that you help us, few person have done this for me. May I know your name and the ones of your friends?"

"I'm Aurumn Wolfe but you can call me Zero. The lovely umbreon on my right is Corina, my mate, and the sexy vaporeon on my left is Lura, my second mate. It's nice to meet a comrade." The girls shook their paw in synchro and said hi. Wolfe's face changed from happy to serious.

"Could we go in a more 'private' place. I have some questions to ask. During that time, you girls have fun talking about girls stuff, okay?" Lura jump in the air and Cordina sighed. It was a funny view to see quite different personalities so close together in that way. Lura tried to push Sarah forward.

"Come on, let's be best friend Sarah!" Sarah look at me and nodded. She followed Lura out of the clearing. Corina followed them but turn just before she leave.

"Just don't have too much fun without us." Wolfe laugh at her remark.

"Of course dear." She smiled at him and went the way the other girls go.

I was curious to know why he wanted to see me in particular. He seems to be an unusual character, something I couldn't get my hands on right now. From the outside nothing looked out of place his eyes are the right color, his rings look normal and he didn't have any weird features that could explain my feeling. I'll just have to ask the right questions to get my answers. I was so concentrated on him I didn't instantly see his paws waving in front of me.

"Do you want a picture or what?" I shook my head and scratch my head.

"Sorry, just thinking too hard." He sighed and look at me in the eyes.

"On other subject, you got impressive healing capabilities you know? When we found you two earlier you were pretty beat up. Your muzzle was chained quite hard, I had a fun trying to get that of you without ripping everything. And you had that big cut on your chest. I could've put my entire paw in there, geez, usually people don't get back up with such wound and trust me I know what it is. What exactly are you? You're sure not normal with your fur color."

I could tell him the truth but who knows what he'll do with that information. For all I know he could be with the guy who attack us. Maybe he's just a good guy, but a good a good guy who might know too much about me and could turn his back to me like almost everyone. Well, I'll give him is chance and we'll see what the future holds.

"Why should I tell you? For all I know you could be a bad guy."

"Well maybe if a show you something you'll recognize it and trust me." He backup slightly and stretch his leg. A black light surround him for a few second as his form change into a human. I was quite surprised to see someone else be able to change form, I only know demon or angel have this ability. So that meant Wolfe was either an angel or a demon or a person who was given the capacity to transform. If he really was born in Hell or Heaven I would've been able to notice feature that define people like me. Which mean he has gained those power from someone, but the only way to do it I know is by having some high enough spirit to exchange their souls against power. Usually humans or pokemon that did that ended up having this type of 'contract' with demons who preferred eating souls that are helpless. Sometimes you could do this with angels too but they're rarer. The more answers I got from him the more questions I had.

"Where did you get that ability? Normal people can't do this, only demons or angels can."

"If you know what this is so you must be one aren't you?" He got me on that. I didn't know what to say and just stood there.

"Why don't you show me your other face, demon." I did as ask and change into my human form. A white-ish light slightly lith the area around us as the transformation was finished. My cape materialize out of thin air with my katana. I attached my sword to my belt and dusted my clothes. I finish by cracking a few bones for good measure.

"Happy, you got what you wanted."

"I was expecting a more black theme from a demon, but don't get me wrong looks cool."

"Let's just say it's my other side. You'll understand sooner or later. I'm more interested in how you can change form. Explanation maybe?"

"I don't know. I could considering you might have some sort of connection with 'Her'."

"I'm sorry but I'm not a walking dictionary. If you could specify who is 'Her' it'll be great.

"She's a goddess and a sexy one. She's like that personal bestfriend who live in your own little paradise. Only problem: I kinda need to die in order to see her."

"I'm not sure but I think I know what you're talking about. I could do some research on what exactly she is. I would just need to pay a little visit to my mom's library."

A approaching sound of flapping wings could be heard closing in rapidly. I turned around and look up to see a light moving in the air in our direction. As the light got closer I could see the large wings of the pokemon but couldn't exactly be sure what it was. The figure slow down as it come on to of us and prepared for a landing. Now that it was right next to us I could clearly see the pokemon and the human riding it. The light showed the green skin of the flygon and the emblem strap to his side. The emblem was a golden sword on a green background which meat he came from the royal castle.

The man jump off and ran toward a letter in the hands. I wait as the man approach us with his bag moving in rhythm with his movement. He stop in front of us and look at us searching something.

"Excuse me but who is the one call Shiro Haneda?" I put my hand in the air signaling it was me. He turned toward me and cleared his throat. "I am send by the~"

"Please cut the crap and go to the main point. I don't like waiting"

"Alright, please read this letter containing all the information on the proposition." I grabbed the letter from his hands and opened it.

Mr. Shiro Haneda, also name The White Death

I hope that you will be able to understand the situation our kingdom. I have reason to think the current king is being control by some exterior force. I am scared he might try to bring some sort of army and take over the city. I hope you will be able to put our difference aside for the sake of the kingdom. If you accept my demand please tell my messenger. We shall discuss the terms of our agreement.

Quantim, prince of Nothtera

P.S. please come by the front door this time.

The letter was written with an expensive ink and special paper, confirming the fact it came from the prince. It was an interesting offer and a ton of money could be made out of this. I put the letter in my pocket and smiled at the messenger.

"Let know your prince I'll be coming and with some friends." He nodded and ran toward his flygon. In few seconds he was already long gone. I turned toward Wolfe who was looking at me questionably.

"What ya about a little trip to the royal castle?"

"Depend on your price, I don't work for free." I laugh at him.

"You'll have to come if you want to know the price. I heard it's a lot of money."

"Count me in!"

"I knew it."

 _ **"A light might be shining on you, showing a brighter future."**_

 _ **"But you could easily break it and bring back my darkness."**_

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment. Otherwise have a good day!**

 **-Supe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, hope you're all doing great. I just want to say sorry for the late upload. I lost a shit ton of time because of a storm and couldn't write. Hope you can forgive me. Hope you enjoy!**

I wait impatiently as Wolfe undo the tent they sleep in during the night. _Can't they go any faster? It's been like 1 hour…almost. Ok! It's only been 5 minutes but that doesn't mean they can't go quicker._ Just to break the silence I ignite a conversation.

"We should be able to get to the castle in 4 days." He didn't even bothered to look at me to answer.

"Yeah about that. Might take 5 days if we stop more time. But we aren't in a hurry so it's not a problem."

"Maybe you're not but I like to be early. We'll have more time to discuss the terms of our contract."

He finished packing the tent and pack his things in a backpack. I'm not one to sleep in tents or on beds, not that I really can with how people see me, but I prefer sleeping under the stars. I like to feel the cool air of the night around me and see the stars shine in the night sky. My favorite part must be the moon, this giant light that illuminates the dark sky and send a calming vibe through her silent drifting. But back to reality.

I picked up Sarah and set her on my shoulder as Wolfe did the same with Lura and Cordina. With that our little group began the long walk to the capital.

As we walk on the dirt road I notice somebody walking at about a 100 meters in front of us, walking toward our position. From my point of view the men looked like a normal traveler, a backpack on his back, nothing out of the ordinary. But with the recent events you can't be sure enough. I pointed the man to Wolfe, he put his right hand over his eyes and look at the men for a few seconds.

"He doesn't seems armed. From what I see he don't look dangerous."

"If you say so. But I'll stay on guard." He nodded and I prepare my hands for what could come.

Behind us the three girls were probably talking about well… girl's stuff. The only thing I could hear was whispering and giggle but mostly from Lura and Corina. Who knows what they're talking about, probably me and my awesome body. Nah just kidding. I was so concentrated on my thoughts I didn't notice we were about 20 meters of the men. As we got close he interpellate us.

"Hey there! It's nice to see other travelers around here." Wolfe and I simply nodded not even bothering to talk. I felt something press against my legs and lowered my eyes to see Sarah press to my legs. I could feel her body move slightly as she let a low growl at the man. He looked at our feet to see Sarah, Lura and Cordina next to us.

"Wow you guys have some pretty rare pokemon. Would you be ready to sell them, I ready to pay your price." I was about to swear at the guys as I imagine selling Sarah, something I wouldn't do event if it was my last chance, but Wolfe beat me to it and did the same thing I was about to do.

"Look they are for sell fuckboy but if you're looking for trouble then you came the right way." The man back up a bit at his response.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. On another subject, where you guys going?" Once again Wolfe was the one to talk.

"To the capital, special business."

"You sure you want to go there? I heard the king is sick as hell and no one knows why. Plus there's an increase in the peoples who were killed in the last month. You didn't choose the best time to travel there." I looked at Wolfe with an annoyed face. He got the idea and wrap up the conversation.

"It was nice meeting you but we're kinda in a hurry." The man blocked the path with his hands.

"Wait a minute I didn't say you could pass for free. Hand me all your money and valuable stuff. If not my two friends over will be pleased to help you." He whistled and two pokemon came out of the forest. The first one was a rhydon, he was taller than everyone and look like a mountain. He had scratch all over his body probably made from sword. The second one was a hitmonchan who looked quite strong and had a emotionless face.

 _Not again! Why does it have to always happens to me._ I sighed as I remember all the times someone tried to steal my money and valuable stuff. But, heh, it never workout for them. For some reason I always end up on the one road that had to have a bandit there at that exact moment. Talk about bad luck!

I crouch down to Sarah's level and whisper to her.

"Sarah dear, I would love to watch you fight. You see the giant moving mountain in front of us? Well, I want you to beat the shit out of him. If you do well I will give you a little reward." I stood back and look at the man. "We'll give you our money if your two friends here can't be her and me in a one on one battle." He look at me with a confused face.

"B-but I don't~."

" You want the money don't you?"

"Y-yes."

"So you accept. Thanks. So you and your boxing friend just need to wait on the side."

"Alright."

Everyone step away except the two battlers. I sat down on the dirt carefully watching Sarah.

 **PoV Sarah**

 _I can't believe he wants me to fight against that pokemon._ I stand at a few meter from the rhydon, his body was so large he could easily crush me under his weight. I prepared myself to attack as soon as possible, if I could surprise him with my speed I would gain a considerable advantage.

With an invisible signal I launch myself at him, has expected he didn't have the time to react I was already next to him. With all my force I slam my leaf blade at him making his body recoil from the impact. Unfortunately for me he was more resistant than what I thought. He use his fist to punch me away but I managed to dodge his attack and slash him a second time with my tail.

Once again he was able to take the hit like it was nothing. He used this opportunity to push me away with his own tail, launching my body meters away out of my reach. My body roughly landed on the ground rolling for a meter before stopping. I got up as quickly as possible with my body hurting a lot.

I took a more distant approach, maybe I could weaken him enough to knock him out with physical attack after. I charge an energy ball and touch right on target leaving a large scratch mark on his body but not enough to injure him. The situation was becoming more and more critical as I realise my weren't powerful enough to hurt him badly. I turned my head toward Shiro for a second to see him sitting on the ground his sword in his lap and no emotion on his face. Wolfe was up next to him with Lura and Cordina sitting slightly behind him.

 _Does he seriously think I could win against that. No… I ask for this I have to go all the way through._ I shot another energy ball at him but with little results. The rhydon charge a large beam of energy. He launched the beam right at me I tried to move but my body was frozen in fear, unable to move. The beam hit me hard, real hard. My body flew once again in the air but this time I didn't have the luck as last time. My left front leg broke from the shock and pain shot through my body. My vision became blurred and my ears began ringing.

I looked around to see Cordina and Lura at Shiro's feet probably trying to reason him and help me, but he kept a straight face and didn't move an inch. It was understandable, he probably think I'm not worthy enough to be trained. I'm probably too weak for him. Has I was beating myself for being weak the rhydon prepared another attack met to finish me. The drill began to spin and he began running in my direction. I brace myself for the finishing blow.

But it never came. In front of me was Shiro, blocking the attack. I was happy to see he still care for me. Well at least enough for not getting me killed. He smiled at him and laugh.

"Sorry bro, but this girl is mine. You can't touch her.

 **PoV Shiro**

It was hard to look at Sarah as she got beat up by this pokemon, I just need to wait a little bit longer. I watch Sarah shot a second energy ball, it was a good idea but his enemy was a tad bit stronger than what I expected.

The rhydon charge a beam and shot it at Sarah she flew in the air and obliviously broke on of her legs. Lura and Cordina came next to me and each put their paw on my shoulder. Lura tried to reason me with the help of Cordina.

"Come on Shiro, go help Sarah."

"Yeah, don't you feel anything when you see her hurt like that." I sighed, they were good friends especially for Sarah but they are a little bit impatient sometimes.

"Do something, he gonna attack again!" They talked in sync and it was kinda funny but they are things more important for know.

The rhydon's horn began turning like a drill preparing a final attack. He quickly started running towards her. With the intention to kill her, something. I act quickly and grab him before he could get close to my little Sarah.

"Sorry bro, this girl is mine. You can't touch her." The rhydon's mouth went wide open when he realize I manage to stop him with my hands without backing up.

The bandit freak out and ordered his hitmonchan to attack me with the rhydon. I push the rhydon away his heavy body falling on the ground, I'll finish him later. I turned my attention toward the hitmonchan who jumped in the air preparing his fists for a salvo. He launched an impressive amount of punch in a few second but nothing touched me, I blocked everyone of them with my hand. He launch another salvo once he touched the ground. I had enough of him and simply grap his right hand or glove I guess…

Onto more serious subject. I was so concentrated on the hitmonchan I didn't notice the rhydon was preparing another beam attack. It was Sarah's voice who click something inside me as she let out a cry to watch out. The beam moved in a fraction of second, just enough for me to react properly. I unsheathed my sword faster than then the beam could move and blocked it with the blade. The two made contact with a large explosion creating a large cloud of dust. The cloud dissipated leaving a dumbfounded group of people around me. Now I was really piss off, they had the guts to attack Sarah as she clearly couldn't fight anymore.

I launch the hitmonchan in the air jumping right after him. Without second thought I slice his body into a bloody mess. Everything pass into the grinder and got cut skin, muscles, bones and his soul. I landed on the ground followed by a pile of meat and a rain of blood. At least he could be grateful for the quick death, his friend wouldn't have the same luck.

I had another plan for the rhydon, one that would make him suffer. I calmly walk toward him changing form. Once I was close enough for him to hear me I stopped, my eyes were locked onto his bringing fear in his mind.

"I could make you burn in hell for what you did, but it would be to merciful for you stupid, pathetic and useless life. I'll make you disappear completely from this world even your soul." I opened my mouth and shot a large wall of black fire at him, the kind of fire that burns everything even the soul. I watch silently as his body moves in sync with his cry for help. After a few minutes the only thing that was left of him were a small pile of ash, so small I could crush it with my paw.

I turn myself toward the group bringing Sarah's body with me, unfortunately I was too rough with the bandits for her and she fainted. I carefully place her body so it could be patch up properly. Wolfe looked at me with a serious face.

"You've gone a bit overboard don't you think?" I laughed and sit down next to Sarah's head gently petting her.

"Maybe."

 **I hope you like this chapter. I made it longer to apologize for the inconvenient. Don't forget to leave a comment or a pm if you have any questions or things like that. Until next time, bye!**

 **-Super**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you're all doing good. Here is chapter 7. This one is a calm one without too much action but still is important for later. I just want to tell you that the next chapter might come late compared to oral update. Well, I don't have anything to say more so enjoy.**

I watch carefully as Wolfe wrap up Sarah's leg in bandages making it wouldn't move and heal properly. I didn't want her to be hurt even more than she already his.

"So Doc, what is your diagnosis?" Wolfe chuckles before putting the last touches in the bandage.

"Don't call me like like that, you could regret it." His voice had nothing threatening so I continued just for fun.

"Sound fun but we don't have time for that right now."

"Unfortunately yes. She should be up and running in a few days. The injury isn't has bad as it looks." I got up and dust myself.

"I'm gonna go take a bath if you don't mind. I'm all bloody and dirty."

"Alright, just don't go running all naked. They might be people watching."

"They might like what they see." We laugh for a good 2 minutes before I start walking toward the closest lake around here.

I finally reach the lake after walking for a few minutes, and the sight was rather impressive. The lake was crystal clear allowing the eyes to see almost to the bottom. The trees around moved with the small breeze that brought a multitude of aroma from all nearby plants and trees to my nostrils. I watch the lake move with the wind, creating small wave. Around the water was small beach made of a fine golden sand.

As I watch the lake I notice a small fin moving on top of the water. The body made it's way up to the surface allowing me to see who it was. The only vaporeon I knew was Lura so I decide to have a little fun with her since she didn't seem to have notice my presence. I silently put my clothes away except my underwear preparing a splashing surprise if I can say so. I waited until she turned her body so her back was in the water and she could look at the sky while floating around. Once she was at the right place I jump high up in the air grouping my legs and hands so I was a large ball.

"CANNONBALL!" I was so loud I pretty sure Wolfe could have been able to hear from where he is currently. I could see Lura freak out under me and try to move away but couldn't due to the surprise. My body collided with the surface of the water creating large waves all around me. I looked around but couldn't see Lura at the surface, until she resurfaced and took a deep breath.

"What was that for!? You almost gave me a heart attack." I laugh my butt off at her as she look at me with fire in her eyes but she was too cute to take her seriously. She was so mad at me she shot me with a watergun filled with cold water. It wasn't enough to hurt me but enough to cool me down.

"Come on. Don't you wanna laugh?" She swam to the shore onto the the sand and shook her body launching water droplets all around, creating small wet patches of sand.

"No thank you. And to think Sarah likes you." The phrase catch my attention.

"Tell me more, this is looking quite interesting."

 **PoV Sarah**

I woke up with the feeling that my head was run over by a thousand tauros and the fact that my leg in bad shape didn't help either. I slowly opened my eyes to see trees and plants all around me and not the road where I remembered fainting in sheer fear of the incoming attack that might hit Shiro. But at least he save me from my death, showing he still care for me or I hope so at least. I was so rapt up in my thoughts I didn't notice an umbreon coming my way.

"You're finally awake Sarah. Took you long enough." I quickly turn my head in her direction so I wouldn't move my body too much. "Lura and I freak out when we saw you on the ground, at least Shiro help you after putting you in such trouble."

"Yeah, at least he care enough for me or I think so." Coridina sat in front of me bringing her head to my level.

"Don't say that I sure he likes you more then you might think."

"I'm not sure, I kinda disappointed him by losing so easily." She sighed before lying on the ground next to me.

"I'm sure he realizes his mistake and will apologize to you. Plus he loves you too much to hate you for that."

"What make you think he loves me?" Once again she sighed from my question.

"Geez. You're that oblivious about how he feels about you. I could show you so much examples for that." Deep inside of me I hoped he would have feelings for me but another part said it was just his way of living, that he would do this with anybody and not just with me. The more I tried finding an answer the more I questioned myself.

"I hope you're right."

"Come on, don't think of you like this. You're a pretty girl I'm sure he think the same way and I can prove my points. First, he really likes being close to you. When we eat or stuff like this he always make sure to sit next to you. Wolfe does that too, though he also like talking to others female that's for sure. Secondly, he likes cuddling you. At night before you go to sleep he always make sure to wrap you with his tail and bring you closer to him. Males always to that to show they are protecting you. Just look at Wolfe, he does that too and he's really comfortable. Is that enough or should I name more?"

Cordina's speech brought confidence in me and brought back the feeling of Shiro's hot fur at night, his scent wrapped me and making me feel like I was at home. His fluffy tail wrapping around me like a little fire you could snuggle to and protect you from the cold night's winds. His deep voice that say 'Goodnight' ringing in my ears like a melody you can't forget. The more I thought about him the more I became lost in my mind. Fortunately, Cordina snapped my train of thought and bring me back to the real world.

"Hello Sarah? You still here?" I shook my head to regain my composure.

"What?" Cordina giggle at my reaction.

"Thinking about him aren't you?" I blush at the realization of what I did. It wasn't bad to think that it's just the overall picture that thinking like this will become if you know what I mean.

"N-no I wasn't."

"Then why are you blushing?" _Damn, I just got cornered._

"Well, I guess they're no reason to hide it to you now." I just hope this will stay between Cordina and me or at least with Lura.

I wouldn't want Shiro to know this now, I'm not ready to face his reaction now. Maybe he'll share the same feeling toward each others or maybe he just think of me like a friend. I could ask him now but it's probably too soon for this and waiting for longer or for the right moment to happen. The problem his when, where or how would I ask him. It's not a simple question you can ask like it is nothing, I'll have to prepare maybe not physically but mentally I'll need all the courage I can have to do this. But I had my hopes up for the future

 **PoV Shiro**

It's been awhile since I started talking with Lura and I obtain some very… interesting information about Sarah. She seem to have a crush on me which could create a special relationship who could come in handy in the future. But don't ask me what it is you'll see in due time, for the moment I have a contract and I need to concentrate mostly on it. But that doesn't mean I can't sidetrack a little bit and have a little fun.

Lura and I made our way back to the temporary camp after I was all dry and hot like my fur is usually. My orange and black fur was all clean and fluffy just like I like it. The walk took about 5 minutes of trees and grass for everyone and some encounter with pokemon of all kind. Unfortunately, all of them were scared by the imposant size of my flareon form which I'm quite proud of. For comparison I'm about two time the size of Lura who is about the size of your average vaporeon. While walking back I made sure to look for a suiting place for my special surprise for Sarah.

You might be wondering what his this special surprise and you probably want me to tell you. Well too bad cause I ain't gonna tell you until it's the time to make the surprise. The only thing you can know about this is Sarah is gonna love it and I mean a LOT. I also like to think what will be her reaction to the surprise.

We arrive at the camp side as the night began to fall on the forest. At the center where a pile of wood, to which I quickly light with my fire creating a warm light shining around the camp.

We all eat a simple but good meal. Composed of simply bread and berries, nothing fancy. During this time I constantly watch the moon position, making sure I didn't miss the moment. After what seemed like an eternity the moon finally reach the right angle and I put my plan in action.

"I'll be back in a few minutes or an hour max. Sarah come with me." I made my way out the small clearing, followed by Sarah who was looking at everyone with confusion.

"Where are we going?" I slowed down until I was next to her.

"You'll see."

We walk silently to the mysterious place I was bringing Sarah to.

 **PoV Sarah**

I followed Shiro through countless bush and around hundred trees, but I still didn't know why or where he was leading me. My brain freak out as the thought of why he could be leading me so far from the camp site.

Maybe he wanted to punish me for been weak at day earlier, he wanted to make sure nobody could help me so I would suffer a lot. I shook my head, he wouldn't do that. I changed the scenario. Maybe he wanted to show me something precious or maybe he wanted to ask me something important that nobody could hear beside him and me. Once again I lost myself in my fantasies about him, I didn't notice we were finally coming to a stop.

The spot was magical, like the one you can see in fairy tales. We were on top of a small mountain with no trees on top. Below the mountain was a small lake that shined with glitters and had a big reflection of the moon. The sky was pitch black whit millions of stars and a full moon that shined with all her beauty. The air was slightly hotter thanks to Shiro's hot body and fur.

My cheeks went red as I get why he wanted to be here. I waited passionately as he turned himself toward me. He grabbed me and brought me closer to him, my body getting hotter as our fur brush together. He wrapped his large paw around me as his massive size and fluffy fur surround me, he gently put his head on mine and whispered into my ears.

"I want you to be mine forever and ever. Now close your eyes…"

I listen to his demand and close my eyes and brace myself for what was to come. His head moved to face me.

The moment I was waiting for so long finally happened. Our lips met and he kiss me with such passion my brain blackout. His lips were hot and soft despite his strong looking body. I was completely taken by the kiss and wrapped my forepaw around his neck bringing him event closer to me. His tongue slip on my teeth, asking for entrance to which I happily gave it.

His tongue entered in a dance with mine. He moved around my mouth feeling all my canine and such. His tongue was hot as it moved around my mouth and he was slightly forceful with his moves. He showed dominance over me and I just love it, moaning in my mouth like crazy.

After what could be hours we parted away my soft panting leaving small cloud of sweat. I snuggle closer to him sinking into his fluffy black fur. His large and powerful paws were petting my head and I couldn't help but purr at the wonderful feeling. He took my left ear and press his paw close to the base.

"This might hurt a bit but don't worry it'll be quick." His paw felt like a giant fire burning my fur. I buried my head deeper into Shiro's collar small tears leaving my eyes. At least it didn't last too long and the pain left quickly.

"You might experience some weird thing during a day but don't worry it's all okay." I lift my head to look into is deep blue eyes and saw a smile on his face. In all this wonderful moment I didn't even ask him what he did to me.

"What did you actually do to my ear?" He took my paw in his and brought it to my ear. The base of my left ear now had a sign on it, after inspection I create a mental image of the mark. It's a swirling fire with a sword in the center.

"I put a mark on you basically making you mine, just like Lura or Cordina have a mark from Wolfe. Though mine is slightly different from his but they work on the same principals. With this I can feel your emotions and feel your direction but you can't do that toward me at least for now. To put it simply it's like a wire that would connect us together. You're happy I feel it, you're sad I feel it. For about a day you might feel the urge to scratch it, just don't do it too much you'll hurt yourself."

I was dumbfounded by what he told me. I felt happy and more but not entirely like something is missing. I just set it aside for now and concentrate on what I had now. I buried myself once again into his fur whispering to him.

"Love you." He lick my forehead and wrap his paw around me.

"Me too."

 **I hope you guys like this chapter even though it was a calm one. If you have anything to say you can't pm me anytime. Until next time, bye!**

 **-Super**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody Super here! Hope you guys do well, for me I'm doing okay. I just got some big exam so that's why this chapter his late. I made this chapter bigger (4.500 words) so you could forgive and because the story hit 100 view. Yay! So I decide to do a special in probably the chapter 10 but more on that at the end. Enjoy.**

After a good night sleep we start walking toward the capital at dawn. The weather was perfect with almost no cloud in the sky and a hot breeze. It was a perfect day to be walking around without worry of the bad weather. We were about 2 days of walking away from the capital, something I didn't like but we were making progress nonetheless. The pace was fast but slow enough for everyone to walk at the same speed as Wolfe and me.

I was mostly happy from last night as it went so well and honestly better than expected but I couldn't help but feel worry as to what would await us further down the road. I never really was able to see the life in a city, that doesn't mean I never lived in a actual city but the ones I used to live are far more different from the ones humans and pokemon from this world live in. I lived in two very different city when I was a kid but those are stories for later maybe.

At least I now have people I can actually call friends. And of course I have Sarah who possess a special place in my heart, but I intend to take this a step further when we have more free time. Her happy and somewhat easy going personality made her all the more appealing to me, of course she has that sexy body but that's not the main thing I care about though it does help choosing. Now that she has my mark on her I can sense all of her feeling that are powerful enough to be dominant over the others. Currently I feel like she's embarrassed by something, I wonder what it his.

 **PoV Sarah**

I woke up this morning with so much joy in me it's a miracle I didn't burst out into an extreme laughter. I wanted to run around for hours to use all the energy that went surging into my body. If I didn't control myself I could've exploded into a giant happiness ball (does that make any sense?).

Yesterday night Shiro showed me something I could've only dreamed of before that night. He was all the more cuddly when we sleep letting me be closer to him. He made thing that made sleeping next to him much more comfortable. His little kiss he left on my forehead before we went to sleep made the experience look like a dream but I knew it wasn't, I had a mark that showed me this was really the real world.

The mark he left was a little bit uncomfortable at first but it didn't stop me from enjoying the night and my special pillow that his fluffy collar fur. The only problem with the mark was the feeling to scratch it from time to time that made my left ear twitch a little to stop it.

But more question clouded my head. Does it made me any different than someone who hadn't a mark? Does it have some side effects? Should it be something to be proud of? Does it makes me Shiro's mate? I blush at my last question, I need to be more calm and let things settle down before jumping right into conclusions. At least I have two friend who just so happened to be also mark by someone. They probably knows more about this since they had it for longer than me. I guess I could ask them and try get some more information.

"Hem… C-Cordina… Lura?" I said, stuttering for some reason. "May I ask you a question?" They slowed down to my level just enough far for Shiro or Wolfe to not be able to hear us.

"Yeah." Cordina said. "Why couldn't you ask us a question? We'll always try and help you if we can, right Lura?" Lura nodded and smiled at me. "You don't have to be shy." She said. "We won't tell anybody if it's makes you feel more comfortable."

"Thanks." I said feeling more confident about this now that I have they're support. "You guys have being mark by Wolfe right."

"Mhm." Lura said look at Cordina for any information she could have but didn't get any. "What is it about them?"

"W-well." I said stuttering again. "D-does it make you like Wolfe m-mate or something?" I hope they would get the idea too soon and wouldn't look at my ears who started to twitch again.

"I guess it does since we did mate with him before getting the mark but I couldn't say that for sure. Why this question out of the blue like this? You didn't took interesting in this before."

"I… hem… " I began to freak out and tried to find a convincing. "It's just that notice how yours look. Yeah that's it." From the look of on their face I wasn't the most convincing person. "I'm not very convinced by this answer. If we answer truthfully I would like you to do the same for us." Lura said.

"Well it's just that...hum… last he ask me to come with him away from the camp." I said, Lura and Cordina nodded. "So we walk for about 5 minutes. He brought me to a spot where you can see the night sky without any trees in the ways. It was like a place you only see in books. Well under the moon he kind a kiss me."

"Wow really!" Cordina said. "That's so cool. I told you he was gonna do it. We're super happy for you. But what does it have to do with us. I don't see where we are in all of this."

"Just after that he mark my left ear." I said, moving my left ear so they could see the print. "Since you had yours for longer I thought you might had some information that I could use."

"To answer your question from earlier." Cordina said. "We did got them after mating with Wolfe so it does make us his mates but I my book you can't be called mates until you actually mate. So yes. But in your case no."

"Why would you ask that Sarah?" Lura said, giggling a bit. "Unless you want your relationship to go to the next level." I blush a bright red from Lura's teasing. As much as I would like to say know I knew I would be lying to myself, but for now I prefer keeping this to myself until I feel like it would be the right moment.

"P-probably." I answered. "For now I prefer waiting and not take things too quickly."

"Well you miss some good fun." Cordina said laughing at herself.

 **PoV Shiro**

The road was too calm. The birds were singing melodies, the wind was slightly cold and the sky was about as clear as it could get. But as I know myself I don't have that much luck went it comes to roads as I got to experience before.

Well, at it look like like for the first half of the day. For now freaking reason some freak decided it was a good idea to put rain at that exact moment without any warning!

Sorry… So as I was saying, rain it us without any sign and we were out in the open without any shelter around to protect us from the weather. Fortunately (at least), we had walk enough to be close to a village. Unfortunately, I have the fear of large crowd and a village equals a lot of people in one place.

As weird as it seems I hate crowded areas but I have little problems with talking to a few people in private places. I don't become crazy I just stop talking, acting more silently. That's why I hide my face when in under my hood, to try to hide my presence from anyone. But some of my 'feature' stand out too much to be hide by clothes.

I'll try to overcome my fear, at least for Sarah.

"Talk about luck." Wolfe said. His hair getting wet from all the rain. "At least we should be able to find a shelter in this village over here." I nodded popping my hood over my head covering me from the water. I look down to see Sarah just to my left getting her paw into small puddles of muddy water and felt a little bad for her.

"Heeeh w-what are you doing Shiro?" Sarah said as I pick her up and pass her into my cape and slip her head just under mine, her large ears down on my shoulders slightly showing my mark and her leaf on my right shoulder. "Making sure you don't get too wet dear." I respond slipping my arms under her shoulder to support her. She let out a little giggle when I kiss her head.

"You look quite cute together like this." Lura said laughing with Cordina. "Or you could say you look like a four eyed monster with 2 blue and 2 green." Wolfe said laughing at himself.

"At least we're not going to be wet if we found somewhere to pass the storm." I responded smiling.

"I don't mind getting wet, I like water." Lura said smiling too. "That's because you're a water type. It's normal for you to like it." Cordina said sighting.

"We better start walking before we end up wetter than Lura during our last session." Wolfe said chuckling. We all laugh except Lura.

We all started to walk the village the storm picking up force as we got close. At least Sarah and I were protected from the rain but as we got closer I felt more and more uncomfortable. Fortunately Sarah was here and made thing slightly better.

 **PoV Sarah**

As I was talking with Cordina and Lura soft droplets of water started to fall. I looked up to see tons of grey clouds signalling a big storm was coming up. For the moment the storm was weak but in a few minutes it would be very dangerous to stay out in the open like us. I looked up the road to see part of roofs which mean they is a village not too far from our location.

I was expecting to walk to the village in the now muddy road with my bare paw but I was wrong as I felt a pair of hands grap my body and lift me in the air. After inspection I found out they were Shiro's hands but it didn't stop me from being surprise.

"Heeeeh… w-what are you doing Shiro?" I said my body almost to his shoulder level. He opened his cape and set me under it with my head out just under his. "Just making sure you get to wet dear." He said with a somewhat sensual voice. After I was almost completely under his cape and set to go he gently kiss my head, making me blush and giggle a bit when I felt his hands bringing me closer to him.

"You look quite cute together like this." Lura said laughing with Cordina, making me blush all the more. Just the thought of our body so close made my body a little bit more hotter than usual even though he wasn't in his flareon form.

"Or you could say they look like a four eyed monster." Wolfe said laughing at himself."

"At least we're not going to be wet if we found somewhere to pass the storm." I blush once again when his arm held me closer to him, his heartbeat seem to make me more calm despite the storm all round us.

"I don't mind getting wet, I like water." Lura said smiling to us. "That's because you're a water type. It's normal for you to like it." Cordina said sighting.

"We better start walking before we end up wetter than Lura during our last session." Wolfe said chuckling. We all laugh except Lura who just grunt.

Our little group start walking down the road at a faster pace in direction of the closest village. The quick pace of Shiro's walk making my body bouncing a little bit each time his boots touch the soft ground.

The roofs became closer and closer getting more define as we got close to the village's entry. From Shiro's height I could see more of the house then from my normal height.

As we were almost at the village's gate I sense Shiro became more tense, like something troubled him. I looked around to find something that could look out of the ordinary or threatening but I couldn't stop anything. Maybe it was just the storm and I was just paranoid about everything so I just put it aside for now.

Wolfe led us to an house two stories high and a red roof, looking like your average house but with more rooms. On the outside the house look quite good and welcoming but nobody knew with certainty what was inside. Wolfe knocked on the large wooden door, everyone waited for a response almost holding their breath. A large click could be heard from the other before the wooden door opened with some rusty metal sound for all and everyone. On the other side was a rather old man about 60 years old if I'm not mistaken.

"Hello sir. We're travelers who got caught off guard by a storm and are seeking shelter. Would it be possible to stay at your house, we are ready to pay if needed." Wolfe said with the best smile he could get with his wet face.

"Of course! Please come in don't stay outside." The old man said. We all step inside our boots leaving mark on the floor.

"Thank you sir." Wolfe said shaking his hair to dry it a bit. "Please call me George. You can left your boots here, the floor has been clean yesterday." Wolfe and Shiro left their boots as said. On the left a young woman went down the stairs to our level.

"Grampa who are those people?" She said walking next to his gramps. "This is my granddaughter, Maria. Maria could you get a towel to dry them please?" George said. Maria nodded and ran up the stair to get what was needed. After a few second she was back down with three towels. She gave the first on to Wolfe, set aside the second one and gave Shiro the third one. She took the second one back and started to dry Cordina. Wolfe shook the towel on his hair rapidly to dry his hair.

Shiro opened his cape and put me on the floor, I felt like he wasn't sure about what he was doing. For the first time his hands shook slightly, not enough to spot it right away but just to be noticeable. I looked up to him as he set aside his cape on a rack to dry, he only had a black shirt with black pants completely changing the way he looks when he's wearing his white cape. He quickly bent down and took me again but this time I was in the same position people would carry their baby. I didn't want to make him more uncomfortable by ask him why and keep my mouth shut. I felt happy to be in his arm again and put my head on his chest feeling the quick beating of his heart.

"Come with me, we should be more comfortable next to the fire to discuss." The old man said motioning to follow him with his hand. We followed him to the main room who looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary. The room was about 5 meter longs and 4 large with a large fireplace in the far corner a big fire already light up. We sat in a long sofa on the right of the room the old man took place in a single place chair lighting a cigar. I curled up in Shiro's lap purring softly when his hand ran up my head to my tail and snuggled closer to him with a smile on my face.

 **PoV** **Shiro**

I put Sarah on the ground to untied my cape and left it to try on a rack to try. Without my cape I felt somewhat naked, like people could see all about me and I hate that feeling. It's like each time they look at me they're going to judge me because I look different, I usually hide my fear behind my emotionless face but each time it happens I remember my past. Something I don't want to.

The look on Sarah's face brought me back to the real world. She looked worried about me something that help me feel slightly better but didn't stop my hands shaking. I quickly bent down and pick Sarah back up in my arm to try and found some sort of confidence.

"Come with me, we should be more comfortable next to the fire to discuss." George motion us to follow to the living room. It was your standard room with a fireplace at the back, nothing fancy. I set myself on a large sofa with Sarah in my laps, Wolfe, Cordina and Lura next to me. Sarah curled up and purr as I pet her body trying to use my hands so they wouldn't shake.

"So, what might be your names travelers?" George said lighting up a cigar.

"I'm Aurumn Wolfe." Wolfe said. "The vaporeon on my left his Lura Wolfe and the umbreon on my right his Cordina Wolfe. These lovely ladies part of my family and I cherish them a lot. Don't take it wrong but I'm a mercenary."

"And you?" The old man said taking a buff of his cigar, creating a large smoke cloud.

"I-I'm Shiro Haneda." I said feeling the world watching me. "The leafeon his Sarah Haneda. This little girl his the best I could've ask that happened in my life. Currently we've been ask to come in the capital by the prince for important matter." The man nodded taking any puff of his cigar.

"So you're heading toward the castle. It seems like an eternity since I went there. I think I remember someone named Haneda." George said, tapping his finger on his head. "Yeah I think I remember now. But we should be more comfy with some thea. Maria dear would you be kind enough to bring us some tea please."

"I knew you were gonna say that grandpa. I made sure to prepare tea and cookies for everyone." The young woman appeared from the kitchen with a large wooden plate fillet with cookies, a teapot and some small glasses. She put the plate on a small table in between us in front of the fire. Maria fill up two glasses and gave it to Wolfe and me. I saw Sarah eyed the cookies eagerly and took one for her, she almost bite my fingers off my hand when she tried to take a bite. She quickly ate the cookie and sat down and lean on my chest and rub her head on me, purring happily.

"So as I was saying." George said. "I encounter a certain Mr. Haneda about 30 years ago on a road."

 _30 years ago_

 _A man in his early 25's running on a road followed by a horde of angry tauros slowly gaining on him._

" _COME ON! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAS TO HAPPENED TO ME! How I am suppose to deal with this?" The man says desperately looking for something that could help him. He tries to change his course but with little effect. His speed is gradually decreasing as the chase continues._

 _The terrain became more and more rocky one could easily lose balance and fall. Talk about one to fall, the man's left leg is stuck under a badly placed rock. His body launches forward barreling in the air and rolling a few meters away._

" _Well I'm fucked that's for sure." The man says, closing his eyes preparing for his final moment. Who never came as a massive force pulls him out the way, the tauros continuing their run._

" _Looks like good ol George will live to see another. Few!" George opened his eyes to be greeted by a man all dressed in white with long white hair. Compared to him the man his about half of his size higher. On his left was a sylveon, her fur was slightly darker than normal and her eyes were blood red. She had a large smile on her face that contrasted heavily on her fur color. Her ribbons were flowing in the air moving slowly except for the one wrapped around the man's hand._

" _You have luck we were passing by. You could've been crush to death by all those tauros." The man said laughing, the sylveon sighed. "Excuse him, he's a little weird sometimes. I'm Emily Haneda and this is my mate Tenshi Haneda. We're looking for a fire stone for our little Shiro's birthday. Do you know where we could find one, hem… what might be your name?"_

" _Oh sorry!" George said, getting up and dusting his clothes. "I'm George Simons." Emily smiled again. "Have you seen a fire stone in the area?" The man shook his head._

" _Well too bad." Tenshi said. "We'll be on our way now~"_

" _W-wait." George quickly went in front of them. "If you ever come by Riko village search for a house with a red door. If you ever need a place to stay you'll always be welcome."_

" _We'll make sure to visit you one day, in that time try not to die. Haha." Tenshi said walking into the forest with Emily, disappearing from George's view._

" _You sure there's one around her Tenshi?" Emily said looking around._

" _Hem… I don't know." Tenshi responded scratching his hair._

" _How can you don't know? You're supposed to know where there is one! We've been out there running around for hours and you don't know!" She said glaring at him with a light glow in her eyes._

" _I… forgot." Tenshi said smiling the best he could to her. Her ribbon who was tied around his hand force it to his back making him fall on the ground desperately trying to stop this. "Please stop Emily dear. You know I love you. I-I'll find it alone if you don't want to~." He let out a small grunt of pain._

" _I'll stop when I want." Emily said, whispering into his ears. "But now I want a little fun with my favourite slave. Lie back and enjoy the fun dear."_

 **PoV Sarah**

George's story was really interesting, discovering a bit more of Shiro's mysterious story. I could listen to his story while leaning on Shiro's chest with his hands running softly on my body still making me purr after that much time.

I learned that his mom was named Emily and she was a sylveon. His dad his named Tenshi but I couldn't get pokemon he was. It seems they were looking for a fire stone for Shiro's birthday thirty years ago. That mean he's at least 30 years old. But I don't want to learn those type of thing thanks to other people, I want him to tell me this by himself.

"The world is sure small." George said. "I wasn't expecting their kid to knock at my door. Considering your parents saved my live you can stay here for as long as you need. There's nothing I could do that could repay them enough."

I let out a cute yawn feeling the sleep get to me. I close my eyes and snuggle closer to Shiro, stopping to listen to what was around. He shook lightly my body bringing me back to the real world.

"Come one Sarah dear. Just stay awake for a tad more. You can sleep when we're in a bed." Shiro said softly into my hears. "Looks like the ladies are becoming sleepy. Well it's late in the night, it's only natural. I'll show you your rooms." George said walking to the stair. Everyone followed him Lura and Cordina in Wolfe arms and me in Shiro's. My eyes flicking constantly as I try to fight the sleep,my state of consciousness passing from awake to asleep with the soft movement of Shiro as he went up the stair to the second floor.

A door opened and Shiro step in and set me on the bed. I stood up on the bed my head hopping up and down. He changed into a flareon and jumped on the bed next me wrapping his tail around my body, making me lean against his hot collar. My eyes closed and I took a long breath of his lovely scent.

"Hey Shiro?" I said. "What?" He said pulling his head over mine.

"Did you love your parents?" There was a moment of silence before he answered my question.

"I don't really know what to answered to this question. I love them because they protected me when I needed it, they loved me when I needed it the most. But… it's because of them I'm like this, it's because of them I suffered for all these years. The more I grew the more I wanted to be different to them. I try escaping what I am only to get smack in the face again. For now you don't have to worry about this. If we do run into my parents, which I know will happen someday, I'll explain everything." He said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Alright." I said. "I have another question."

"Mhm."

"W-Would you like to have k-kids?" I said stuttering.

"... ….. yes…. yes I would like to have kids with you. But not now. We're not in the right place." Shiro respond. I curled up on the bed finally able to fall asleep with his answer. Moments later he join me wrapping my body with his tail and more. One of his paw pulled me closer to him, feeling his wonderful heat.

 **That's it for chapter 8! Hope you liked it. So as I said at the beginning I decide to put a surprise. Which is a lemon (it's not a surprise anymore.) but I want to know if you guys want it. I'll put a poll to make you decide. He'll be up until chapter 9. Otherwise if you have anything to say you can always pm.**

 **A hope you guys had a great day. Until next time, bye!**

 **Super out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me again, hope you all do well. I know I didn't upload for a long time but I want to make longer chapter so I'll be slowing down the upload from once a week to 1 per two week on monday, hope you're all okay with that, otherwise here's the chapter 9, enjoy.**

I woke up with Sarah still cuddle to me, she was holding one of my paw in between hers like a large pillow. I couldn't help but to think _cute_ and kiss softly her head earning a low purr from her. I moved my tail so it would wrap her up correctly I wasn't expecting her move closer to me almost leaning on my body, she looked so small compared to me I could easily wrap my entire body around hers. I calmly waited for her to wake up before moving running by the end of my tail on her right ear making her smile in her sleep.

She finally woke up after 5 minutes of waiting moving slightly from her sleeping position. With a cute yawn and a few stretches she was completely up but fell on me for no apparent reason I let her do as she wanted not disliking the feeling.

"Morning handsome. You sleep well?" She said hugging my collar tightly, I haven't realized the paw she had be holding the entire night was fuzzy and low on blood until I try moving it to a more comfortable position feeling some blood finally flowing in my paw. The sensation reaching to my system and twitching my paw lightly.

"Of course I did. With you I couldn't have a more comfortable little toy to wrap my tail around." I said making her blush from the way I named her. But I must say you did manage to cut the blood to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hugging it so tightly." She said changing to a sad face. I quickly nuzzle her to bring the smile I like so must back.

"I'm okay with as long as you're happy and comfortable." I said kissing her deeply our tongue entering a dance with her tongue. I moved my body so I was pinning her slightly, she moaned as I she felt the sensation of my tongue dominating hers, I broke the kiss after I felt like she had enough for now. "I just want to see your smile when I woke up." Her tail moved around taping on the bed's sheet, a bright smile appearing on her face. I went on all four with Sarah still on my back gripping her paw to my fur to stay in place. I stretch my body like the added weight was nothing and just jumped on the ground.

"Am I gonna have to carry you all the way to the ground floor or you can walk by yourself?" I said. She laughed and just held tighter my fluffy mane, I sighed, she sure was happy today but why I'm not sure. "My little toy don't want to left me today that's for sure." I looked a final time at the window, the sun's light rays lightly softly the room, no sign of a storm like it never happened. Just a bad memory that would get erased like others that's how life works.

I pushed the door open with a small squeak, hopefully it wouldn't wake up anybody. I went down the stairs careful not to drop Sarah on the way down, though I did slip on the last few stairs landing on my belly with Sarah giggling at me still griped to my collar.

"At least you're not the one who took all the fall and didn't have a pillow to make it less painful." I said grunting as I stand back up, I walked to the living room Sarah finally dropping of me. I changed back into a human sitting on the couch, Sarah jump in my laps and lick my nose.

"You're really happy this morning." I asked her. "Is there a reason as to why you are?"

"Can't I be all lovely to you?" she said dropping her smile. "If you don't like me when I'm cuddling to you I can stop." I felt slightly bad for her.

"Of course I like when you cuddle me." I said. "It's just surprising how you changed in so little time. Just yesterday you only really hug me when we were sleeping, but you don't have to worry I still love you has much as before maybe even more."

"So you like when I cuddle you?" She said her leaf like tail shift around and smiled to me. "So you don't mind if I hug you at random moment?" I shook my head and wrapped her soft little paw around my neck. At the back I could hear someone walking down the stairs, slowly, clearly not in a rush. Moments later Wolfe appears in the room, hair all messy and sleep still in his eyes.

"Morning lovebirds." He said, sitting next to us. I must say he looked quite funny like this, if I could I would've save that moment in my brain forever. "You guys sleep well? Cause I sure did. The girls are still sleeping soundly all cuddled together, I didn't want to wake them up right away so I let them enjoy each others compagnies."

"Yup the bed was super comfy." I said looking at him with a smile. "Plus I had a little toy to cuddle all night. She just too cute when she sleep, hugging my paw like a pillow and always moving closer to me if I move."

"Heee… why do you have to tell him this?" Sarah said balancing herself with her front paws on my shoulders. "You don't have to tell him things that are embarrassing."

"Aww you don't have to embarrass by this hon. What is he gonna do with informations?" I said moving my finger under her chin.

"Well I could tell this to Lura and Cordina." Wolfe said smiling to us. "They would probably tease you for hours but other than that I don't see what I would do with it."

"See?" I said. "I'm sure you don't mind a little teasing." Sarah sighed and sat down on the couch leaning on me.

"Shiro?" Wolfe said changing to a serious voice. "I have questions for you, could we go somewhere more private?" I nodded and raise myself from the couch walking to the front door putting on my boots, followed closely by Wolfe.

Once outside I look around, they weren't lot of people up this early in the morning. Good, I don't like having a bunch of people close by. Just to be sure I walked around the house to the backyard, the sun was shining through the leafs of a large tree creating shadows on the wall. I looked around for a good place, none of them seems safe enough it never will be safe to talk about this. Well there is one place but best not remember what it is and where. I looked back at the house, there was one place where almost nobody would find, the roof.

I jump directly on the roof my boots touching the hard stone the roof was made of. Wolfe appeared behind me following my footsteps to the very top of the roof, where the sun shines the brightest. I sat on the top my hands on each side of my body supporting it. Wolfe sat down next to me, not looking at me.

"After the little story of the old man I realized something." He said with a calm voice. "In this part of our world there is no demon or angels, only Divines, which are gods. That would mean you're not what you said you were or you don't come from here." He was right, I wasn't born here far from it.

"You're right I do not come from this region." I said. "I come from over the sea not here." I remember clearly how I got here, the group, the chase and the boat.

"Who are you really and I don't mean your name I want concrete informations." He said elevating slightly his voice.

"I get what you want… I guess you were gonna find out sooner or later." I respond. "I'm Shiro Haneda Obillard , next in line for a place on the throne. My dad is Tenshi Haneda one of the 5 archangel of Arceus, a fire type and a skilled swordsman. My mom is Emily Obillard daughter of the current king of Hell, she's a knowledge freak. Everything I know comes from her. I guess it's weird having a prince from another region next to you walking around like anybody."

"It's sure special." He said. "But why would a guy like you travel to another place like here? You could be in a castle having an easy live."

"It is sure easy to say that when you don't know how the politics works there. Back there you can't approach the other kind without risking your life. If you get caught next to an angel or a demon you get instantly killed if you're part of the low grades but if you are like my parents you have the worst punishment possible. The Timebreak. It a special prison created to hold the worst criminals for eternity without the possibility to get out. The last one I know was sent there is Lucifer, he associated himself with the Enlighteds to try and take over the current king. They were scattered and he was sent to the Timebreak for punishment. My parents almost got sent but they were successful in hiding me, without proof they were judge innocent. My gramps was super piss at my mom and he just keeps her inside his castle. As for my dad I'm not sure what happened to him after he sent me here."

"What are these 'Enlighteds' you're talking about? I never heard this name before."

"There are old gods like the current one before they felt into the charm of The Sins. The 7 of them each made a different mistake, Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth. They were chase from the region so no one would do like them, unfortunately humans especially men fell for their tricks. You don't want to be wrapped up in some of their ideas you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life. They grant each a power to the Enlightened, their followers just like you and Leilah."

"How do you know her name?" He said.

"My mom's a freak of knowledge. I kinda inherited this side of her personality. She made a trip to this place once, she collected information that she gave me afterwards. As she says: knowledge can be your greatest friend or your worst enemy. It depends on how you use it."

"You sure seem to know a lot about this part of the world. But why here out of the rest of the world? There is surely a safer place to stay then here."

"Maybe but I didn't have much of a chance to choose. I had to hide and in order to stay alive, here I look powerful and everything but back there I'm sure I still won't be able to live correctly with having a bounty on my head. There's not much people who know my existence but the who does know I'm alive want me dead. They say I'm an error, something that shouldn't exist in this universe all of this because I'm slightly different. I can't enter any groups without being judged for my differences, It's just so hard living like this. Plus having a group of professional killers doesn't help at all."

"There were the ones who attack you?"

"Yup. Death Wish. They might not look like much but in group they're capable." I remember the first time I met them, I was preparing to leave the region for good and they chase me down to my hiding place. They forced me to go without much, the minimum leaving most things at my place. I ran to the first boat I saw who cares the direction he would go I needed to get out rapidly.

"You sure have a sad past, like me, I would be glad to hear one of your stories. Would be cool. Don't stay on your past, move on. You have Sarah to take care of."

"I look forward to see what the future hold for me."

"That's more like it!" He said laughing.

"Mhm." I respond laughing with him. We stayed like this for about 2 minutes before it was time to head down.

"Better get back before they think we're up to no good." I said to Wolfe, standing up and walking to the edge. I jumped down with Wolfe right behind me.

 **PoV Sarah**

I watch Shiro and Wolfe walk out of the house and around. I flopped down on the couch exhaling heavily, he sure looked quite special sometimes like he's hiding something but that wouldn't make sense. Shiro knows he can trust me entirely, I'll always be honest with him.

I watch Cordina walk down the stairs a loud yawn escaping her mouth, right behind her was Lura in the same mood then her. I must say they looked quite cute like this I just wanted to hug and cuddle them like little pet.

"Hey girls you sleep well?" I said looking at them.

"Yeah." They in sync. _So funny. I_ thought. They sat beside me on the couch leaning slightly on each other.

"Do you know where Wolfe is? Now that I say that I don't see Shiro. He's usually next to you or close. I wonder where they are, probably having some fun with each others somewhere private." Cordina said looking around the room.

"I don't know. I woke up with Shiro and went down stairs. Wolfe came minutes laters we were there and sat next to us. He said he wanted to talk to Shiro about something important. They went outside and after that I lost them. I really don't know what they are currently talking about. Must be something really really important for him." I said. This was surely weird but I saw weird thing every day, so might just be normal at this point.

"They went out. I guess we'll have to wait for them to come back. We can't do much, in the meantime we should talk so the time passes quicker." Cordina said looking at me. Just as we were about to start someone walked down the stairs, at a very slow pace, probably George. My conclusion was proven right when he showed himself in the living room.

"You ladies are up quite early in the morning. I didn't you were the morning type person." George said, sitting down in his chair already smoking a cigar.

"Hi!" We said in triple synchronization. We all looked at each other laughing at herself for 2 minutes before stopping with a sigh. Unfortunately I knew he wouldn't be able to understand what we were saying compared to Shiro or Wolfe who could easily talk with us.

"I guess you're quite happy today. You had a good night sleep?" He said taking a buff and blowing it away.

"Yeah the bed was super comfy." Lura said raising her left forepaw in the air.

"You know he can't understand what we say Lura right?" Cordina said shaking her head.

"That doesn't mean I can't respond."

"The pillow was very comfortable, that's for sure." I said smiling brightly.

"You use Shiro as a pillow it doesn't change anything!" Cordina said to me almost on the verge of a little nerve breakdown.

"Maybe he was just more fluffier than usual for some reason." I said to her sounding all nerdy for no reason. "Come on can't you two stop acting like this it's no fun for me." She said with a little anger in her voice.

"Why?" Lura and I said in sync. Making sure she would be mad at us afterwards. "Raaaaaah just stop already." She was really pissed off right now but I just didn't want to stop here.

"Why?" We said in sync again.

"I said stop acting like this." She said. "It's pissing me off okay."

"Okay okay everyone let's stop right here before it become worst than it's already is." George said calming each of us to a normal level. "Do you happen to know where your master went." I don't know why but the word 'master' made my body shivers with pleasure, to think Shiro his my master is just too good. But less on my more secret feeling and more on the real world now.

We all shook our head signaling we didn't know. "Well I hope they come soon, I wouldn't want them to leave you here." He said. "I know! Why don't we start eating. We'll have more for us." He raised his body off the chair and started to walk toward the kitchen, we all jumped off the couch and walk right behind him.

We entered a small room, just enough to fit about 6 peoples, the walls were full of cabinets that contained tons of ingredients, glasses, pans and other random stuff you could find in a normal kitchen. I sat on one of the chairs, my head sticking out over the table, the size made me feel so small, like I could be crush at any given moment. Lura and Cordina sat across me, on the other side of the massive wooden object, there head just over the table like me.

"I'm sorry if the table a tad too high." George said, opening and closing cabinets door and taking several boxes and plates. "We don't have a lot of pokemon in the house as you can see. So we weren't to bothered to think about you. Who would like some French toast, eh?" I wasn't too sure what French toast were but from the looks Lura and Cordina made when they heard the name I assumed they were very good, so I did like them and said "Yes." George nodded and started a fire on the stove, putting a frying pan on top with a bit of oil, cutting bread into slices and breaking some eggs into a small bowl. Once the pan was ready to go he soaked three slices of bread with the eggs and dropping them on the hot frying pan, creating small popping noise as the mixture heated up. After a bit a new smell filled my nose, it was a mix of toast bread and fry eggs but not exactly the same, the more I smelled it the more I became intrigued by this new sort of food I was about to taste for the first time.

"Here ya go ladies." George said dropping plate in front of each of us. "Watch out they still very hot." I looked carefully at what he had cooked, a piece of bread with a gooey substance on top, nothing exceptional or extravagant but rather a thing that normal people eat for breakfast. I raised my eyes to see Lura and Cordina eating like they was no tomorrow,their face full of juice and messing up their fur. I made to eat carefully as not to get too much on me, but when I took a bite I couldn't hold my to eat that slowly, I just wanted more. At the back I could hear the front door opening and claws scraping the stone floor. _Weird._ Seconds later I felt something fluffy pushing me slightly on the side of the chair, sitting next to me and wrapping his tail around my lower body. I looked to the side to see the face of my favourite flareon next to me, his impressive size made me look even smaller than before, he was so tall he could easily reach for things on the table, the top of it reaching his shoulder.

"What the fudge!?" George said looking at Shiro and Wolfe who had come back but in their pokemon form. "Why is there a flareon and a new umbreon her? Do you know these guys?" He shot us a questioning look waiting for us to do something. I simply brush my head on his shoulder and purr onto him, Shiro nuzzling me in return and licking my head, Cordina and Lura doing the same to Wolfe. "I guess you know these guys eh. Well I'll just make more." He turned back toward the oven and start the preparation once again.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long dear." Shiro said moving me closer to him, our fur brushing against each other's. "I thought you would like to feel a bit more love so I made some slight adjustments to me. I wouldn't want George to think I'm weird if I were to kiss you in my human form."

"I don't mind." I said smiling to him. "I like the feeling of your fur." We were pull out of our little moment when George put another french toast in the plate, over the one I was in the middle of finishing. "French toast eh?" Shiro said. "Those are so good." He munch half of the toast, coating his maw with juice. He looks so cute eating like this, just like a little baby but that's 2 times bigger than you, the simple thoughts of Shiro being like a baby made me giggle.

"What's so funny?" He said looking at me and turning his head a little. "Did I do something wrong?" He shove another half of a toast, filling his mouth and swallowing quickly. I just started to lick his maw full of juice, making sure it's clean, back to it's normal state, all red and beautiful.

"You're all messy when you're eating." I said stopping my cleaning to talk. "I'm just making sure you're all beautiful." I resume my work, Shiro moving his head to make my work easier, to think he's so submissive right now, just being so calm like this his rare. "You know I'm not a kid anymore." Shiro said. "You don't have to do this." I finish my job with a small kiss on his cheek. "But I want to do it." I respond to him nuzzling his collar. "What kind of mate would I be if I didn't take care of you."

"You're right." Shiro said smiling to me. "I wouldn't want you less submissive than you are." His phrase made me blush a bright red, one who could be compared to his own fur. I wasn't that submissive, was I? "Hey I'm not that submissive. I can do what I want whenever I feel like."

"We'll just have to see if you're right later." He said winking at me and talking with his sensual voice. "When we're alone." To be frank his little work perfectly and made my head rush with more… delicate and personal idea if you know what I mean.

"Come on Shiro, let the lady breathe a little. You can get her booty later, we've got more important thing to do right now." Wolfe said, saving me from more embarrassment but didn't help a lot either, which frustrated me a tad bit. "You' not helping right now!" I said to him, snuggling close to Shiro for some reason, feeling his slow heart beat against mine.

"Okay okay everyone stop this." George said, completely clueless of our conversation. "No need to talk that loud." He pick up the plate and left them on the counter. We all walk out of the kitchen and into the all.

"I think we should start walking toward the capital if we want to get there as early has possible." Shiro said walking to the door, jumping on the handle and opening the it. "It like to finish this quickly." He walk out and turned around looking toward us. "What are you doing flareon?" George said walking to us. "You should wait for your master to come back." Shiro simply pointed at a direction with his paw. "They're waiting for you there? We'll all right you can go I guest. Say goodbye for me then." Shiro nodded and we all start walking, they were few peoples around at this time and we quickly clear the rest of the village.

 **PoV Shiro**

We all start to walk toward the capital early in the morning in order to get as soon as possible at the end. For now the surrounding were calm with nothing to break the nature's calm, birds were singing as usual, the faint sound of a small cascade on the right could be heard through the tree and bushes, the air was slightly cold which felt calming against my hot fur. I looked around to see my favorite leafeon walking next to me on my right, her body looked so small compared to me but her face was just too cute to pass on it. I know what will happen later tonight and I need her to have as much stamina as possible if she want to at least keep up with me for bit, in a second I took the scurf of her neck, pulling her on my back with a cry from her.

"Hey!" Sarah said gripping her paw around my next forcefully. "You could have at least warn me before scaring the hell out of me." She quickly calm herself on snuggle closer to me, I knew she could stay mad at me. "Don't worry I'm not gonna eat you." I said, coiling my fluffy tail around hers. "I just want to make sure you have enough stamina for tonight." I felt her sink her head in my collar and mumble something I couldn't understand.

"My my… Sarah as her own private carriage." Wolfe said looking at us with a smile. "I'm jealous.. humpf." He was about to finish but was cut off by Lura jumping on him, essentially doing the same thing than Sarah, sitting on Wolfe back. "So be useful for once and walk me to our destination."

"Am I gonna be the only one to walk like this." Cordina said. "Why does it have to be me who's the last one." I felt slightly bad for her and decide to help her a bit.

"Sarah you mind sit a bit forward on my back." I said to her, she nodded and sat closer to my neck, her paws on the top of my head. "Here Cordina you can share with Sarah." She growl lightly before jumping on my back, her paws gripping to Sarah's body. I did a few pump, testing the added weight on my back. They shouldn't fall off if I go fast now. "Hey Wolfe, I race ya to the capital. Think you can win?"

"Dunno." He said chuckling a bit. "Depends on what I get if I win." I haven't thought about this to be frank. "Well… if I win I want a little sparring with you. If you win… I don't know. What do you want?" He took a few second to think before responding.

"I want a night with you." He said with a big smile on his face. "What?!" I said. I wasn't ready to hear that, I'm okay with people's sexuality but I didn't expect him to be like this. "I guess it's okay. If it's what you want then I won't refuse it." I set myself on an imaginary line next Wolfe.

"Alright." i said preparing for the start. "In 3… 2… 1… Go!" And we were off, running like a flash. This was going to be an even race.

 **30 min later**

We stopped at the end of the forest in front of the city, lying on the ground next to Wolfe, panting softly to regain our breath.

"That was a pretty good race." Wolfe said, sitting up. "But we were too even to decide a cleared so much ground in about half an hour. I think we can say that we'll accept each other demande ok?" I nodded, not even bothering to respond by talking.

"That was actually a pretty fun ride if you ask me." Sarah said. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah." I said getting up. "It makes a good training. Unfortunately, I kinda hold back for the race." I stretch my legs and made a few circle to feel my body a bit.

"So you didn't go full speed for the race." Wolfe said. "Good thing I did the same. Make us even then." Wow, I didn't knew he would do that to me but eh I did it to him to, so I guess we are even. "I didn't expect less from you, little demon." I said to him. "I look forward our friendly battle."

"And I look forward our night fun." He said smiling and winking at me. "You and I gonna have fun." I back up a little bit from him, I think we should start walking toward the city. "Yeah…" I said. "We should probably start walking now." Everyone nodded and we start walking, the front entrance was about a 100 meters in front of us, two guards on each side of it. I change form with Wolfe, looking as normal as I could. We pass the first guards with ease not even looking at us, the large wall blocking the sunlight from us as we pass the gate.

 **PoV Sarah**

We finally entered the city, protected by large walls and soldiers with pokemon. I rarely saw that much people in one place, the street were filled, they were stores all around the streets, filled with various objects, food or weapon of all sorts. Peoples were dressed in multiples colors and shape, even pokemon were dressed. Ok, they looked dumb but hey I guess it's okay in large cities.

The weird things is they weren't as happy as they could be, the air was filled with tension, like something was up and nobody trust each others. We came across multiple patrols walking around town, in full armor and weaponry. _Why would they do that? They don't need to call the entire army in the city, do they?_ The more we walk toward the center, the more security we came across. The king of this place was either scared of everything and wanted to be protected or he's facing a problem that need the entire army to be walking around in town.

We finally made our way to the castle, a large staircase made of beautiful stone and marble, soldiers in special armor on each side of the stairs guarding the doors. Large flags were flowing all around the front of the wall, showing the icon of the king. We were about to enter in the castle but the two guards closest to the block us with their lances.

"This area is inaccessible to public." the right soldier said. " Do you have any authorisation to pass?" Shiro and Wolfe looked at each others and shook their head. "We don't have any papers." Shiro said. "But we were ask to come by the prince."

"Yeah sure, and I'm Arceus." The left guard said. "With the current event happening he surely didn't ask help from a stranger… and obviously not the worst cheater." I felt Shiro's body stiffen when he heard the guard tell him he is a cheater, I didn't like them calling him like this but I knew that whatever I do could be taken the wrong way and would ruined what his left of Shiro image.

"Let them inside soldier." The voice came from a few meters in front of us, I looked up to see a man about in his 30's standing in the middle, he had very expensive clothes on him, not to mention the massive gold necklace that was around his neck. It was either the king or the prince that's for sure. "I've been waiting for these men and they deserve better welcoming than that." The two guards quickly retracted their weapons and bowed in respect. "We are truly sorry sir." The right guard said. "We didn't know you were waiting for guests, please excuse our behaviour. We wouldn't want something to happen to you two prince." We passed the two guards, finally stepping inside the castle.

"Welcome Mr. Haneda. I hope I didn't ruined what you were doing back there. If I could I would have my carriage get you but you are very hard to find." The prince said motioning us to follow him. "We currently are discussing important matters and your opinion would be appreciated. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to present myself to your friends. I am Prince Quantim Volodya, and you might be your friends?"

"The weirdo next to me his Aurumn Wolfe, he's a mercenary. The umbreon on his left his Cordina Wolfe and the vaporeon on his right his Lura Wolfe. The cute little leafeon next his Sarah Haneda." Shiro said making me blush from the adjectives he used to described me. "It is nice to meet you all. Now let's get inside and present you to the rest of the group." Quantim said walking toward one of the multiple building in the gigantic yard. "After this I'll ask for Albert to show you your rooms." We all arrived in front of the large door, leading in a large meeting room. Quantim opened the door reaveling multiple table filled with different sort of food and people around a more central one. They all looked intimidating especially the one who must be about 2 meter high, which vaguely resembles someone I saw a long time ago. They all turned toward us when we entered the room but a loud voice broke the silence.

"What's the fuckboy doing here!" He said. "Everyone here should know that this person he's an outcast!" Now I remember who the guy was and it's not gonna be a calm reunion with him around that's for sure.

 **Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a comment or pm me if you have anything to said. For the poll I'm still not sure so you'll have to see. But if I do put a lemon in the next chapter I'll announce it at the beginning. Until next time, bye!**

 **-Super**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here his chapter 10. I just want to take a moment to say there's a lemon in there and if you don't want to read then then don't nothing oblige you to and considering it's my first it will probably be a bad one at that. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy!

 **PoV Shiro**

What's the fuckboy doing here!" He said. "Everyone here should know that this person he's an outcast!" Why did he as to be here? Of all the dumbass of the entire freaking universe he had to be the one I knew. I thought I'll never see his ugly face again but fate as decided that it would be fun to reunited us for some awkward reason.

"What'd you mean by fuckboy?" I yelled at him. "You're the freak who attacked me!" He jumped off his chair walking up to me, trying to impress me with his size, who wasn't working at all. I knew what he was capable of and wouldn't be able to kill me even in a million years or dream of it. I could kill him on the spot if I wanted but a bloodbath wouldn't make a great image of me in front of the other person present in the room.

"How can you talk to me like this?!" He continued, looking down on me with his impressive size. "You should learn to respect the ones that are more important than you." He tried to punch me in the face but his fist was slow, very slow for my hatred filled mind. I easily dodge his hand,bending under it and slam my fist in his chin, sending him fly in the air landing a few meters away into a table. I jumped on him pinning him down on the floor, unable to force me off him.

"You shut your fucking mouth jerk!" I said letting the hate I had build up on him, punching his face as hard as I could and not kill him. "You shut your fucking for once, ok? You shut up!" His face was a bloody mess, there was so much blood scattered on his face I couldn't make out the detail of his feature. His mouth was probably broken by now since he stop talking at once. I couldn't stop attacking him, the more my fist made contact with his face, the more I wanted to make him suffer, if only he could cry in pain my pleasure would double, no triple.

I wanted to stop but I couldn't, my dark side has taken over me, controlling my actions, forcing to do things I would never do in normal circumstances. My eyes burned with passion, a deadly passion to finish what I should've done a long time ago. Fortunately for me I was stopped before I went too far, stopping my hands to scatter more blood around.

"Stop that Shiro!" Wolfe said, grabbing me from under my arms and lifting my body without problems, backing up to put distance between me and that jerk. "Have you see yourself? Attacking this guy wasn't you greatest idea. Now stop before you actually kill him, you don't have to do that… you can do it later." I tried to free myself from his grip, moving like crazy, thrashing and kicking the air. "Sorry to break the fun but you ain't going nowhere bud. Not until you calm down a bit."

"Let me go!" I said, I wasn't myself anymore, my mind was lost in my own bloodlust. I wasn't gonna stop until I had the blood I wanted, or if something stopped me instead. "I'll kill him! You don't know what this man did to me. I could've had lived normally but he had to make me look like a monster. A monster! He deserve to die for what he did to me."

"Just stop it okay? You don't need this." Wolfe continued trying to convince me to stop. I managed to regain of the situation, or not, it depend on your opinion, I flip my upper body launching Wolfe in the air who crash in a table a few meters in front. "Ouch… I wasn't expecting this." I looked down at my hands, full of crimson red blood, It looks so beautiful with this color. Without thinking I bring up my two hands lose to my face, sticking out my tongue and wiping off all the crimson fluid on my hands. The metallic taste only fuelled my bloodlust even more. "I'm gonna make sure you suffer. But don't worry… it won't hurt that much. It'll hurt like hell." I slowly walk up to Lering, his hands on his face to cover his bloody face. I change form preparing to launch an powerful fire attack, Black Fire, the ones that burn through anything, every living thing would burn to death and even more, the kind of thing you experience in Hell… when you're death. My hot breath created small fire around my mouth, my body's temperature going up and small flames moving around my collar. I was ready to take this to the end, ready for anything, well almost anything. What happened next took me by surprise, I wasn't ready to see this or hear this.

"Please Shiro… y-you have to stop." Sarah said, moving in front of me and blocking my way, tears in her eyes and flowing on the floor as she shook her head. "Please stop, you're starting to scare me dear. You don't look normal… your eyes they're… they're not blue like always. They're red like blood~." She was cut off by Wolfe who had also entered his pokemon form and moving next to her. "You need to move away Sarah. He might hurt you." Despite the warning Wolfe gave to her she moved closer to me, ignoring the fact I could kill her.

"He wouldn't do that." Sarah said stepping closer to me. "I know he won't hurt me, he loves me too much for that." She was right. I wouldn't hurt her in any, only if it bring some sort of pleasure if you know what I mean

*wink*. How could I do anything to such a beautiful female like her and the one I fell in love with none the less. Even with my mind control I would fight till the end to make sure she would be safe. "Please come back to your normal self." She jumped on me wrapping her paws around my neck and crying softly. I looked down her face, raising my right paw to wipe her tears from her green eyes, she looked up to and kiss me deeply, her tongue entering my mouth and dancing with mine. For the first time she was the one who took the initiative, the feeling of our mouth connected together brought me back to my normal self, killing my bloodlust on the spot. Such soft lips… I just wanted more of it, needed to feel it even more. I brought my paws around her small body, wrapping Sarah and moving her closer to me, our fur brushing against one another.

"Shhh… it's okay dear… everything will be alright. You're alright and that's what important." I said softly into her ears. "You know I would never be able to hurt you… my little flower." She blushed a bright red, burying her face in my collar. "Stop this you're making me blush, you big furball." I knew she would be slightly embarrassed if complemented and that's what make it all the more fun to what her cute face get red. "You don't like it when I say you're beautiful, eh? My little angel." I said to her. Her only response was to sink her head deeper into my fur.

"Wow… what a display Sarah. That's what I call a kiss, I can't wait to have some of it later." Wolfe said walking up to us, smiling. Why did he have to interfere with our little moment? "Aww come on I'm not the only one enjoying the show… look around you, gave one hell of a first impression on everybody that's for sure." I looked around, the faces of every person in the room turn toward me. I quickly felt ashamed of what I did, the attention was all on me, they were probably judging my actions. I ran behind one of the room's pillar, hiding myself from their view, I didn't want to feel or hear what they would say about me.

"Prince! His everything alright?" Guards stormed in the room, swords drawn out. "We heard some fighting. His everyone in the room okay?" Quantim pointed at Lering and what I assumed his the chief of the guards, he nodded and two mens took him away. At least he wasn't gonna show up anytime soon. "Sir Kamaq please stay here for a bit, I'll need your service later." Kamaq nodded and stepped away from the group, the soldiers all walking away like nothing impressive had just happened in front of them.

"Let's continue… I think you all saw a rather impressive display of the person I have ask to come and help us with our problems." I could hear the prince say behind me. "I would like to know what you think about them. Gentlemens?" The group of men consulted himself for a few minutes before one of them finally stepping closer to the prince. "They seemed to be skilled enough to catch the killer. But are you sure they're not going to destroyed part of the town? We can't have them risque the live of innocent people."

"Do not worry. I'll make sure to attach someone to watch them." Quantim respond. "I'm sure they'll behave once they're hired. Thank you everyone you are now dismiss. Except you Kamaq." The knight walk up to him. "I want you to escort them to their room and make sure to know your new teammate."

"Excuse me but what do you mean?"

"You will be accompanying our new mercenaries during their duty. They might need someone who knows the city well and has the authority to represent me. Plus you could get some interesting information about fighting. Now go, don't make me wait." The man named Kamaq nodded and walk toward us, the prince leaving on the other side of the room.

 **PoV Sarah**

"Shhh… it's okay dear… everything will be alright. You're alright and that's what important." Shiro said softly into my ears. "You know I would never be able to hurt you… my little flower." I blushed a bright red, burying my face in his collar. "Stop this you're making me blush, you big furball." I said to him, I do like being complimented but not around so much much people. "You don't like it when I say you're beautiful, eh? My little angel." He said to me, my only response was to sink my head deeper into his fluffy fur. Did he really have to tease me like this, not that I dislike this nickname or anything but I might ask him to remember this one I kinda like it, the way it sound and everything make me feel good.

"Wow… what a display Sarah. That's what I call a kiss, I can't wait to have some of it later." Wolfe said walking up to us, smiling. "Aww come on I'm not the only one enjoying the show… look around you, gave one hell of a first impression on everybody that's for sure." Shiro looked around and literally disappear from next to me and reappeared behind one of the pillars. Why would he do that? It's not like he's gonna die if everyone in the room is looking at him. I walk up to him, maybe I could reassure him in some way.

"Shiro… is everything alright?why did you hide yourself here?" I said sitting next to him. "You can tell me if there's something wrong, I won't judge you." His head dropped, breaking eye contact. "It's okay… I'm just a little off after the breakdown I just had." He said. I put my left paw right behind his left ear, scratching lightly with my small claw, he started to purr and lean a bit on my paw. I didn't know Shiro liked this sort of thing, it's a weird discovery. I was about to test my theory but the knight walked up to our group, Shiro changing once again form and sitting around me.

"Excuse me…" the knight said, he looked pretty young but his body was very strong looking. He wears the same armour as the other guards that are walking around the city or inside the castle, the only difference I could see was gold coloured bars on his shoulder probably representing his placement in the military hierarchy. His face has nothing in particular, just your plain old dark hair and brown eyes, nothing out of the ordinary. "I'll be the one escorting you to your rooms. Please follow me." We all got up, Shiro and Wolfe dusting their clothes a bit.

We walked to the main building, the hallway completely made out of stone with few windows and paintings scattered around, there was an immense number of doors to which I can't think of a use for. After a several minutes of walking around in what could be mistaken for a labyrinth, we finally came to a stop in front of our door. We marched in and were greeted by a giant room with an opened back wall and balcony, showing a view from the east part of the city. Around the walls there were three doors, without the door we just entered. Two of them lead to sleeping rooms, one for each of our little lovers group and I can guess easily this won't make it till next morning without somebody moving to talk to another to fall asleep in the other room. I still can't forget the night we were about to reach the city.

 _I slowly opened my eyes to see what the noise was and was greeted by red eyes and yellow rings shining in the night, I let out a small noise that could be mistaken for a ratatat. I felt Shiro's head spring up, looking around the room for any dangers then looking at Wolfe who just looked at us with an innocent smile._

" _Yeah guys, I hope I don't interrupt your sleep too much." He said nonchalantly. "I hope you don't mind me sleeping with you this night." "Ehhhh why? You should be with Lura and Cordina no?" Shiro said, having the same questioning on Wolfe's motives to be next to us._

" _I want to sleep next to Shiro's hot and fluffy fur." He said "Is it not a good reason?" Sometimes I seriously wonder what's happening in this guys head, how can you be so nonchalant one second and serious the other one. I guess Shiro's weird too but in a more cute way. "Yeah… I guess you can. Let's just get over it quickly." Shiro sighed softly, Wolfe smiled even more as he walked behinds us and wrapped his body around Shiro's-well more or less considering they're about the same size. He snuggle closer to him and rested his head on Shiro's collar._

" _No wonder why Sarah like to cuddle you." Wolfe said feeling Shiro fur. "It's so comfortable. I could hug you for an entire day without thinking to let go." Is that guy trying to steal Shiro from me or what? He can't go in everybody's room and take what he wants. "What makes you think you can do that, he just said you could sleep next to him, not hug him for the entire night." He looked up to me as nonchalantly as ever, Shiro not even bothering to move and try to get some sleep._

" _Come on Sarah." Wolfe said, bringing his head close to mine. "You don't have to worry I won't steal your precious little flareon. I just want to feel him a bit before passing to the next step. Well he's already asleep… we won't be able to ask him. Just go to sleep I won't do a thing to him without asking first, I'm sure he'll accept nobody ever refused my demands." He winked at and simply went to sleep, already fast asleep I was the only one still up. I swear someday I have him suffer if he does anything wrong, that's if can do something, which his unknown. I followed everyone's lead and went to sleep myself quickly falling into the dream world._

I prefer not to think too much about this, at least I know it's normal for Wolfe to behave like this thanks to Lura and Cordina. I push the thoughts in the back of my and continued my analysis of the room. There were few actual windows, the only thing that brought light except the torches were the openings for the balcony. In the center of the room we were in was two large couches and a well designed coffee table made of some sort of dark wood. Other than this there were no detail worth mentioning.

"If you need anything, you only have to use this bell and someone will come to answer your call." Kamaq said. "Do you have any other questions?" Everyone shook their head and walked in different directions. "In that case I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day." Kamaq salute and left without any other words. In the background I could hear Shiro and Wolfe talking about something I didn't quite get the first time.

"What you said we settle this right now." Shiro said, looking down on the balcony. "The turf down here seems to be big enough for our little friendly sparring. I could use some exercise before sleeping" Wolfe looked in the general direction of Shiro's finger. "Yeah it's seems good enough…" He said. "But you sure you want me to beat you this bad?" "Don't worry I'm not ready to lose." The two of them jump down from the balcony, who was about a five meters drop nonetheless, and each one walk up to a corner. I was quite curious about the income of the fight, the two of them are strong for sure but to know who's the best his somewhat…thrilling to say the less. I walk to the balcony ramp and jump on it, gaining a good few of the future battlefield. Cordina and Lura must have heard their conversation because they joined me to watch the battle.

"So who do you think will win, Sarah?" Cordina said to me, sitting on the my right and Lura on my left. "Personally I think it's Wolfe. Don't take it the wrong way but I think he has more experience in that sort of thing than Shiro." She was probably right but I still had faith in Shiro, maybe he would pull off some super duper trick of his making and beat Wolfe. Maybe. "Yeah, but Shiro does give a rather powerful feeling." Lura said. "This fight will be an interesting one, I think." I don't know you'll win and only the future will they us, the only thing I can do right now is pray in hope he'll win.

Each of them drew their weapon out of their protections, revealing well sharpened blades. Shiro as his usual two-handed katana he only used with one hand, a weapon crafted with precisions and mastery. Wolfe weapon were two one-handed daggers for each of his hands, they didn't look special in any wait but if he chose them there must be a reason he use them and no any others.

"Let's dance shall we?"Shiro asked. "With pleasure." Wolfe responded. And with an imaginary sign they each ran at each other, meeting exactly mid way, blades clinking against one another. They backed up with a jump, landing a few meters from the other one, looking intensely in their eyes. The sparing continued faster than before, their movement harder to follow but the swords contact sound still audible allowed us to guess their general direction. So far none of them had the advantage over the other, for the moment their forces were too equal to decide a clear winner.

The fight went up a notch when they started to use a more 360 battlefield, moving left and right to try to destabilize the opponent. Shiro use the length advantage of his weapon and made an high cut downward, destroying distant branches on trees and marking the wall behind Wolfe. Unfortunately for him the attack didn't connect as Wolfe rolled out of ways just before he could be hit by the sword, using this time to launch an attack of his own, an horizontal slash in the middle of Shiro's body. He was too quick for him and manage to backflip over the attack and kicked the blade off Wolfe's hand, landing out of reach. Shiro stepped between him and Wolfe, his intentions were clear, block the way and take advantage of the fact Wolfe only had one weapon left and would probably more sluggish than usual.

"I wasn't expecting this from you." Wolfe said getting back up. "You sure are fast, that's a fact but I say we mix thing up a little bit." He changed into his umbreon form, smirking with all his white teeth out for everyone to see. Shiro followed Wolfe' steps and changed form himself, his black and orange-red fur moving in the wind with their usual beauty. "I was just about to say that." Shiro said with a smile of his own and with that second part of the battle started.

Shiro launch an flame launcher towards Wolfe who replicated with an dark pulse, the two attack meeting in a large explosion of black and orange, swirling around them. After the little display of their power they ran at each other, changing in a ball of blurry red and black fur. They recoiled back about 5 meters from one another, their fur slightly matted at places and small patches of dirt in Shiro fluffy collar and tail. Wolfe readied another of his dark pulse and this time a much more powerful one, Shiro did the same as him, fire starting to form in his mouth like any other flareon would. The two of them launch their attack at once, though Shiro's attack started to swirl around itself just like a fire blast. My thoughts were confirmed with the iconic fire sign it formed when he launched the attack, creating an impressive sight.

To settle things once and for all Shiro lowered his attack, creating a large smoke screen as it hit the dirt beneath it. With the smoke screen up he jumped over it passing over Wolfe's attack. Wolfe was probably expecting this because he looked up in the air but didn't move even though Shiro was just above him, the fight was settled when Shiro landed on him, pinning his body under his own and holding his paw. For a few seconds Wolfe tried to move Shiro off him but wasn't able and had to give up the fight.

"Gotcha hahaha!" Shiro said laughing at Wolfe. "You should see you face when I fell on you, man was it worth the shot." He hop off Wolfe body. "Yeah… you got me all right, bro." Wolfe said sitting next to him. "I didn't expect you to us the sun as cover. Well played." How could I not think of this! It's seems so obvious now, when you look directly at the sun you're blinded by the light. I didn't know Shiro could or would pull a trick like this one, I'm truly impressed.

"Hawww don't worry." Shiro said raising his left paw forward Wolfe. "You're still the best one I've battled so far. But I have a streak to maintain so I could lose, sorry." Wolfe grabbed his paw and shook it. "I hope you didn't forgot your part of the contract, mhm?"

 **PoV Shiro**

"I hope you didn't forgot your part of the contract, mhm?" Shit… I kinda forgot about this whole thing. I can't remember why I accepted in the first place. "Y-yeah I remember alright. Don't worry jeez." I said. The fact is I don't really want to remember this but I accept and will face the music for it.

"Let's get back up I~" Wolfe was about to said but was cut off by some weird voice. "My my, what a fight. I must say it was quite display." I turned my head toward the voice, coming from one of the surrounding walls. On top of the said wall was a man and a smaller bipedal pokemon, a weavile to my knowledge who was smiling brightly to us, a one that could be compared to Wolfe's at that. The man was wearing a large military style brown jacket with a pretty much equally old pair of pants and black boots, an old cap on top of his red hair. His face was behind a white mask with a red smile on it, quite creepy if you ask me. "Oh but you must be the new guys in town, right?" Wolfe and I nodded in response. "That's what I was thinking. Thanks to one of your friend plus some minor research, I now know a lot of things about."

"Who the 'friend' you're talking about?" I said, making sure he wasn't bluffing. "As much as I know you could be talking shit about all this." He started to laugh at us, holding his mask in place with right hand. "Why would I lie? There's no need for that. You see, I was just walking around when suddenly I notice this weird guy walking around and I thought: why don't I ask him a few question? He must know something about the new guys. And I was right! How lucky can one get eh?" This guy easily get in my top five more weird things I saw in my life and trust me I saw some awkward thing during that time.

"So what I was saying his, after capturing him and bringing him to our little hideout, I had a little fun with. He cried so much when I cut opened his right arm, such a wonderful feeling to hear him asking for me to stop. After a while I finally got all the information I needed, yay!" I couldn't take it anymore and had to knew who was the so called friend of mine.

"And what his the name of the man you torture?" I ask him. "And why would you torture him, I'm pretty sure he didn't even do a thing to you." The masked man sighed, shaking his head in denying. "I think his name was Shadow or something, he was working for… hem… what was it again? Ha! Death Wish, that's it! You know Shiro, the guy who wanted to kill you?" What?! He was here? I didn't saw him when we got in the city, then again he's suppose to be sneaky so I guess it's normal.

"Why do you even do that?" I ask him. "And who the hell are you?" The masked man clapped his hands together and smile. "Right, I forgot to put a name on our faces. Well, my real name isn't important but I go by the name of The Reaper. To tell you the truth I'm the guy you were hired to kill, isn't that funny?" Wolfe and I looked at each others in disbelief. Was that really the guy we were payed to kill? If he is the guy then we better get him before he get away. With a little move of the hand I called for Sarah to come next to me, Cordina and Lura following close behind. I took Sarah in my arm and whisper in her ears. "Can you tie him up with some vine of something?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I can try." She said to me. "But I'm not sure if I can catch the two of them. The other one might get away." I pet her head and the small leaf on it, earning a small purr. "Don't worry, my little angel. Just do your best and we'll do with that that." I gently drop Sarah on the ground preparing to get in action. "You understand we can't let you got Reaper."

Giving an invisible go to Sarah she launch two vine at the human, if we manage to catch one of them we might have a little bonus for the effectiveness. They were probably ready for this because his weavile easily cut the vines in two, stopping our plan right then and there. Once again he was one step further than us and we could change a thing. "Sorry but I'm a busy guy. Now I'll be on my way, farewell Shiro, Wolfe Sarah, Lura and Cordina." As I was about to jump at him he throw some sort of smoke bomb at us, the thick black smoke make my eyes crying as I try to found Sarah in all the smoke to make sure she's alright.

It took a while for the smoke to clear and by the time we could see the sky The Reaper was probably a far cry from us. On our left I could hear the guards running toward us, looking around. "Is everything alright?" one of the guard said. "We heard some~" "yeah-yeah we're alright. Let's go back to our room already." Taking Sarah in my arms jumping on the balcony with Wolfe taking Cordina and Lura. "Man It's sure weird meeting the guy you're supposed to kill but not being able to." I said, Wolfe nodding in response. "Well I'm off for a bath, you want to come with me Sarah?" She happy yip and jumped on my shoulder. "Of course I do!"

She's so impulsive sometimes it makes me want to laugh so hard, but that's what like about her. I got inside the bathroom with Sarah making to lock the door behind us so no one would sneak on us or would be able to hear us. Fortunately the bath was equipped with a water pump so we could fill the bath at all time. Man his technology great. I switch on the water, filling the large bath with cold water and change form to warm the water with my hot body. "Why don't you come in with me dear?" Just as I finish my phrase Sarah jumped in and cuddled to me, the water pouring on her leaf-like ears. It was cute to say the least.

"You know you're really cute Sarah." I said, moving her little leaf off her eyes. "You remember you ask me if I ever wanted to have a kid one day and I said it wasn't the right time?" I ask her, feeling her cheek being redder and redder as she imagine where I wanted to go. "W-what? Y-you don't m-mean that you want to do it n-now?" She's cute when she's embarrass, I could feel my heart skip a beat from the sheer beauty of her face. "Mhm, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little fun don't you?" I didn't wait for her to respond and kissed her deeply stop any further complain she would try to say. I pinned her body under mine, stopping the water with my tail and continued to feel her mouth with my tongue.

 **PoV Sarah**

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little fun don't you?" Shiro said to me sensually into my ears. He really was talking about mating with me and despite the part of me who wanted to wait a little longer I didn't refuse. Well he didn't leave me room do, instead he locked his lips against mine, moving his tongue on my lips to ask for entrance to which I happily gave him. This is gonna be a long night that's for sure.

 **Lemon start here**

He kissing me deeply, his tongue easily pinned down mine taking full control of the kiss. He ran his fiery tool around my mouth feeling every teeth, all the part of my mouth. I couldn't help myself but to moan heavily from his touch, the sound partly silence by his own mouth. He cut the kiss reaching for air like myself, grabbing my body and turning it around so I was on my stomach in front of him.

In front of me was his penis, all hard and ready to go. The mere sight of the size made me drool and my vagina got wetter than it already was. He put his paw on the back of my head pushing me forward and I got the idea. I ran my tongue all around his dick, feeling the slight bump at the base for his knot and the head at the end. After liking it well enough I shove it in my mouth, hardly fitting the whole rod in it. I made slow pumping movement earning moans from him.

"Oh yes... continue like this Sarah... It feel s-so good." He said with moans in between his words.

I quicken my pace trying to shove more of his dick inside my mouth. His paw force me to stay in place has he fucked my mouth himself shoving more of his penis than I could, the head going to my throat. His pace became erratic as he fuck my mouth harder, his knot beginning to grow has his release came closer.

I tightened my mouth so his knot couldn't enter my mouth, he grunt from the new tightness and the pleasure it brought him. His second paw went behind my head forcing my head against his thrust. He fucked me harder has his knot had reach his full size, bumping against my mouth and the head going deeper in my throat. With a loud grunt of pleasure his knot force my mouth opened sinking past my lips with the help of his paw that pushed against my head. The head went into my throat has his semen was pumped inside of me directly down my throat. We stayed like this for about 2 minutes as he pumped my stomach full of his seed with some more instinctive hump.

Finally his knot deflate and he was able to retrieve his penis from my mouth with small trail of his seed were sent on my tongue. I choked a bit but quickly regain my composure, I smiled at him showing I had swallow it all. He chuckled and turned me on my back kissing me again.

He trailed down my body kissing on my teats and down on my belly. He continued down to my vagina who was now damped in my juice. He lapped it all up with his tongue drinking my juice eagerly. I moan highly as his tongue ran around my pussy nearly avoiding my slit. I let out a high pitched cry as his tongue pass over my clit. Shiro then drew long lick on the entire length of my vagina making me shiver in pleasure.

He finally penetrated my pussy with his tongue lapping at my juice inside. At that time Shiro didn't know the inside of my vagina his slightly texture on the inside, making the withdrawal of any object more pleasurable for the male bringing more pleasure when the walls scratchs against the penis. My body respond by the sudden penetration with small pleasuring squeeze on his tongue, the texture creating a slight resistance and making Shiro moan in pleasure. He did the same thing to my pussy he did to my mouth earlier, moving all around the interior and drink all my juice that was flowing to him. My orgasm was getting closer and I felt all the pleasure ready to explode.

Suddenly my walls tightened around Shiro's tongue bringing it deeper into my pussy, trying to milk it for it's semen. My first orgasm surprised me and I let out a loud moan stronger and higher than any of the past ones. He kept moving his tongue around my walls making my orgasm last much longer. Shiro eagerly drank all of the juice my vagina flowing in a small river. After my orgasm died out he ran his tongue around my pussy lips cleaning them. He went up to me and force me to taste my own juice once again he completely dominated me and I loved all the more.

"You ready to go to the next level?" Shiro said turning my body on my belly again and bringing my butt high in the air. "Yes I-I want you to do this." I said feeling his large fore paws on my hips graphing my curves like their were met for this. A hot feeling fill my body as his body got close to mine, purring went he got his head just over mine.

"I didn't quite heard it." He said teasing me and my body with his penis that stood just in front of my tight entrance. "I want you to do this Shiro." I said trying to back up and get that rod inside of me.

"Beg!"

"P-please Shiro." I moan feeling the tip just outside my pussy. "Please who?" He said teasing me again.

"Please master." I said almost shouting. " I'm begging you. Make me yours completely . I want to feel your large dick inside me." At last I felt his massive penis slid in completely breaking my barrier. I felt an immense amount of pain all at once making me cry softly, Shiro ran his tongue on my left ear trying to comfort me. "It's okay it'll go away soon enough my little angel." He whispered into my ears.

After a minute to adjust to his size he began moving back and forth, my walls tugging on his dick and the texture made the withdrew more interesting for him. With a loud growl his penis was all the way out except for the tip who remained inside. He push back in making me moan from the intense pleasure, it was for sure one of the best thing I ever felt in my life.

His first thrust were slow to stretch me out, but as soon has my walls weren't pulling on him he quicken his pace. I felt my pleasure building up inside of me and the orgasm coming closer. His large paws gripped tighter my hips clawing my fur a little which made me moan louder.

The pleasure was too much to hold on to and it burst out for a second with a loud cry of pleasure followed by lustful moans. My walls tighten and constricted around his dick trying to milk it for his seed. My juice flowed out damping my hind legs and his some of it falling to the ground. His fore paws gripped my hips even tighter as he fuck me for his own release. He brought my butt to angle so he was fucking me downward.

Loud moans, grunts and growls of pleasure accompany each of my pussy tug to milk him. His knot had swollen and was ready to sink into my lips something I craved at this point. My pussy's tugs and pulling were too much for him and with a loud cry sunk his whole rod into me, the knot passing my lips without any difficulties. His dick pumped rope after rope of cum inside me a small instinctive trust accompanying each one. We stayed in this position until he finish dumping his semen in my pussy and his knot deflated and could pull out, with small moan his dick was completely out my pussy trying to make him stay inside of me longer. My body drop to the ground when he stopped supporting my butt, as it was the only thing keeping me in this position.

He moved in front of me his penis still hard and ready to go. I looked up to him still panting from the last session, a large smile appeared on his face and he brought my head to his crotch level.

"I hope you don't it's finnish yet. It's only the beginning and you are my toy for this entire time." He said bringing his penis inside my mouth again. I was completely dominated by the large flareon on top of me and I love it.

I lapped eagerly at his dick wiping it clean from our juice that coated it. He once again started to thrust into my mouth the tip going at the back of my throat and made me choke a bit. He press his paw on my shoulder blocking me in place as he fucked my mouth for the second time. I tighten my mouth around his penis my canine scraping slightly on his large shaft. His pace became erratic as his release came closer the large knot bumping against my mouth unable to enter for the moment.

With a roar he pushed his entire shaft inside my mouth, the knot forcing it's way through my lips and scratching against my teeth locking him in place. He shot rope after rope of cum in my mouth and down my throat. The salty taste wasn't good but it wasn't the worst thing ever I tasted.

"This will be the last load dear." He said. I raised my butt and expose my wet vagina, my hips swaying with a faint 'swish' of my tail. "Make sure it counts." I said seductively to him. He chuckle and place his paw around my hips his dick throbbing at the entrance of my tight vent.

With one swift thrust he shove the whole thing inside me moan from both of us filling the air. He stayed in place for a few second my pussy clamped down on him hard. He began thrusting fast and hard, my pussy insides bringing even more pleasure to him.I wrapped my paws around his neck  
and bit his right ear in my mouth, making Shiro purr in pleasure.

I knew the end was close as he lean on me, his hind legs spreading for better support and speed and covering my entire body with his heat. I felt my orgasm coming soon the pleasure making my body tossed around in an attempt to contain it. His thick knot was slapping against my outer lips waiting to tied us together. With the final thrust of the night he knotted me, his semen filling once again my womb who swollen a little bit from the sheer amount of cum he filled me with.

When he pull out I flopped town on the floor, panting heavily as I regain my composure. We sure had a great time and if everything went as plan I would soon have a little surprise for him.

 **Lemon end here**

I left the bathroom with Shiro right behind me, exhausted but happy and fulfilled. How could I be more happy than that? Shiro and I would have a little eevee running around soon enough, just the thought of it brought a large smile on my face. I jumped on the bed soon followed by Shiro who… just fall off the side of the bed. Just behind him was no other than Wolfe, who I should've saw coming but I didn't. "What you want now?" Shiro said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "Don't you remember what you promised me? A night of fun wasn't it?" Wolfe said smiling at Shiro who just lied on the ground, no moving.

"You mean like now?" Shiro said, Wolde nodding in response. "You see I'm kinda sleepy right now and~"

"Sorry but I ain't taking a no. A promise is a promise. Now come on we go work to do." Wolfe grasp Shiro's fluffy black tail and drag him to the bathroom, Shiro scratching the floor as he tries to stop him. "Noooo! I don't want to! Please, I not ready for this!" Shiro said and with that there we off to do whatever there we doing. Behind the door I could hear Shiro's claw scraping the large wooden door then nothing just some muffle moan. _Guess I'll be sleeping alone tonight._ I thought, curling into a tight ball and finally falling asleep.

So, you guys like it? Feedback would be great so please leave a comment if you have anything to say about it or you see part that could be modify. It would help me a lot. Well I'll see you in chapter 11 bye!

-Super


	11. Chapter 11

Well hello everyone! It's been awhile since I didn't upload something for the story. I hope you can forgive me and everything.

Anyway. I want to take this time to let you know I have a Beta reader for this story too. I think it'll improve the overall quality of the text. I want to thanks Toxicmachamp aka Toxy for accepting the job. You might know him from other story but it's the real one don't worry.

On another subject, this chapter is smaller then usual and I'm sorry for this but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. _**The first part is a lemon that was supposed to be in the last chapter and a certain someone really wanted me to post it. So don't like, don't read.**_

Wolfe dragged me back into the bathroom, where minutes earlier I mated for the first time. To be frank I was ready for another round of fun but being the dominant male I am, I wasn't ready to be the submissive one. Once Wolfe judged I was in a good enough place he turned me around so my rear was facing him with my back on the stone floor.

"Let's get down to the fun part." He said as he walked to me. He smacked our muzzle together in a deep kiss. The battle for dominance started right here and I already had a disadvantage. Wolfe was way more experienced than me when it comes to mating. His experienced tongue manage to pinned mine after 2 minutes of non-stop fighting. After that point it was pretty much a one sided battle with him on top. "Not bad for a beginner, but it'll take way more than that to beat me." He said right after breaking the kiss. I was too proud to admit it, but that kiss did manage to turn me on, the tip of my penis just emerging from its sheath.

"Let's just get over with this okay?" I said. "I don't want to be here for the rest of the night." Wolfe walked back so he was right over my butt. "Now now. Don't be so eager to get started." Wolfe responded. "It's your first time so I want to make damn sure it's the best time you'll ever experience." For the first time in my life I was gonna be the one to receive it. I was excited yet frightened by the new experience I was about to get.

He started by dragging his rough tongue all over my tail hole, making it as slick as possible. My dick almost hardened to it's max length as the new simulation sparked through my body. _Ahhhh Shit. It feels so weird. Yet it's actually pretty arousing. What am I thinking, I got to get finished as fast as possible._ Wolfe finally stopped and walked up to me again. "I hope you're ready cause this is gonna be rough." He said as his front hugged mine, his head millimetres from mine on the right.

And then I felt it. His rod filled my ass completely. At first he stayed in this position as I bit his right shoulder from the pain I was experiencing. Oddly enough it seemed to increase his pleasure, his growling filling my ears. He withdrew his massive rod until just the tip remained inside and pushed back inside almost instantly. This was enough to get my dick as hard as it could be but it didn't matter because the only thing on my mind was Wolfe piercing my ass each few seconds and that he was getting faster and faster as time went on.

After a few minutes, I could finally stop biting his shoulder, but only to grunt as the pain was still a tad bit here but was mostly replaced by some sort of pleasure. Wolfe didn't stop to fuck me for at least 10 minutes non-stop until he started to pant and I felt a lump in his dick. _Shit! I completely forgot about this. I just hope this doesn't hurt too much._

As I expected, his knot had grew to it's full size, each time bumping more and more on me. The moment I wasn't looking forward to happened quickly, the force of his thrusting augmenting to a point where he was able to sink his knot in my ass. Right after he stopped, I felt him dump his load inside of me.

Out of nowhere, I felt immense pain fill my butt. I looked down only to see, his dick out of me. I couldn't believe it, he actually decided to pull out knowing his knot was still at its full size. His seed continued to rush out of his tip and onto the floor.

"Man that was good." Wolfe said, still panting a bit. "You are so tight." I turned myself onto my belly and on all fours but I felt back onto the floor. I had overestimated my capacities to take his non-stop pounding and unknotting. My rear just hurts so much, it's worse than the last time I took a sword to the chest. "Did you really pull out without waiting for you damn knot to deflate?" I said finally able to stand with shaky legs.

"I did say to you I was gonna be rough. Plus I've always wanted to try this but didn't have the chance to." I was just too mad at him to respond to his statement. The first thing that came to my mind was to fuck him back to get my revenge. "Well why don't we put that dick of yours to the test. I must say I'm starting to feel jealous just by looking at it."

"You're damn right. Now that you had your fun with me I'ma gonna have my fun with you." I said, walking up to him and slamming his front onto the floor. I might have gone a tad bit overboard with my strength, as I left a small crack on the floor, but Wolfe was strong. He could handle a bit of pain.

He didn't fight back when I mounted him, and didn't care for lube. If he was gonna have it hard, he was gonna get all the way. I wrapped my forelegs around his muscular hips and clawed a bit at his fur to make sure he got my point. I lined up my penis, now wet with pre, with his hole.

Just like he did to me I penetrated him in one thrust, feeling my dick being excited from all sides by his inside walls. It didn't feel as good as Sarah's pussy but it was good enough to feel like one. My first thrusts were slow as I got used to the new feeling. But once I got him all slick, I got reckless with him, my hips smacking against him every second now.

All the pleasure instinctively made me lean on his body. Without second thought I bite into the scruff on the back of his neck with my teeth. Wolfe started to growl and moan lightly as he felt the pleasure from my hard thrusting and my biting all at once.

After another 12 minutes of full on pumping my hips against his, I felt the familiar feeling of my knot starting to grow each time I thrusted back into him. I started to ask myself if I wanted to knot him or not. Hell yeah I want to. I wasn't gonna let him have his way with me without getting something in return.

After a few thrusts, my hips started to slow down but smacked against his hips with more and more force. With one final thrust I sank my full rod inside him, knotting him in the process. I would've pulled out like he did, but unlike him, I didn't have the experience to manage to regain control of my body right after I knotted someone. Plus he was so tight it would've been a miracle that I would be able to get that massive knot out of a hole so small, I wondered how I got that thing in in the first place.

Nonetheless, I stayed mounted to him as I unloaded my seed into him. It took 2 more minutes to get my balls dry and make my knot deflated enough to be able to pull out. With a loud 'pop' I was finally able to move on my own.

"That's what you get for having fun with me you little demon." I said sitting down to regain my breath. I looked up to see him walk like nothing happened. "It was pretty good for a first time, but you still lack the experience." He said with a grin. "Continue to practice on that little leafeon of yours and maybe I'll let you go for another round. But remember I don't receive without giving." He winked at me and walked back into the bedroom area, leaving me panting and exhausted. I guess I still need some practice after all.

I walked as fast as my shaky and unsteady legs let me to Sarah's and my bed. After multiple times trying to get up, I finally manage to get on the bed. I wrapped myself around Sarah and brought her closer to me while I covered her with my black tail. To finish, I put my left paw on her belly before sleep finally took over me.

 _ **This is the end of the lemon you are safe from here.**_

 **-—-**

 **PoV Sarah**

I woke up with Shiro wrapped up around me, his hot fur brushing against mine. Usually Shiro woke up before me and sees to my well being, making sure I could get as much sleep as I could. But today wasn't an ordinary morning, he was still asleep around me, oblivious of me looking at him. He must've had a really rough time with Wolfe if he didn't woke up before me. I wanted to wake him up but the peaceful look on his face instantly change my mind. _Awww, he's so cute._

After look precisely at him, I notice his fur was all messy and dirty. I couldn't just let it stay like this as it ruined his cub like face. So I started to work on his fur with my tongue, making sure it would be slick and fluffy like always. As I ran my tongue on him his face started to move signaling he's almost up. "Cooome ooon mom, just five more minutes, please." Shiro said, sounding half up and half sleeping. "I'll be up in five minutes, I promise." _Did he really think I'm his mom? He must be real sleepy to think this._ Despite the obvious protests I could hear from Shiro, I continued my work, determined to make him clean. "Alright, alright… I'm up, mom. You don't need to wake me up like this, I can do it on my own, geez." I just couldn't help but to giggle at his phrase, I'll remember this for a long time, that's for sure. "You should know I'm not your mom, Shiro." I said gently into his ears. "But if you want to call me mom I guess I can let slide for now." His blue eyes just opened to look at me with disbelief as he realized what he'd done.

"N-no, that's not what I wanted to say." He said, trying to justify his action. "It's just that my mom did that when I was younger to wake me up sometimes. I just thought you were my mom because you did just like her, but don't take it wrong." I smiled to him and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry dear. No harm done." I said. "Plus this was actually pretty funny to look at you when you're still sleepy." He grunted and wrapped his paw around me, bringing me close to him. "Did I tell you how cute you are?" The simple thought of being at the mercy of that big and powerful flareon, telling me I'm cute. It's too much for me to handle during morning. I just hide my face into his black mane,blushing like crazy.

"Come on, my little angel. You can't take a little compliment?" He whispered teasingly into my right ears. "You don't have to be shy each time I compliment you~"

"Says the one who is scared of crowded areas." I responded to him. Though I quickly regret saying that when his face switch to sad after I mention his fear of crowded area, or attention from large groups of people. When you think about it doesn't it seem weird, one of the most powerful person to live, is scared of people's judgement. Then again, he has his own reason and no one can understand them. Well now was not the time to be philosophical, we were paid to do stuff and I'm not one to backup on promises. "We should probably get Cordiana, Lura and Wolfe up."

"What are you proposing, sweetheart?" Shiro said, letting me go and stepping on all four. "We should something to piss them off."

"Why piss them off? Can't we just do something fun? Like use water or something?" I proposed. Sure it would be funny but I don't want hurt them. Well knowing Shiro he'll probably try to go only for Wolfe. Lura and Cordina are pretty much out of the equation so that meant I'll have to do it myself. I followed Shiro through the small hall that let to the second bedroom where the other are currently sleeping.

When we entered the room all of them were, as expected, sleeping soundly. The larger umbreon was curled around the smaller vaporeon and umbreon. I felt jealous just by looking at them, having to sleep like this with the one you love. But then I looked to my right to the fluffy ball of fur that was Shiro, my Shiro. Each day I found myself asking how I got be his mate. It seems so unreal for me. He's strong and probably the strongest person in the entire world. Just seeing his powerful muscles work as he moves is a show all by itself. He's caring, making sure I'm always safe and comfortable. His fur is like the softest of silk and I'm one of the only person who can feel it. Sure he has his bad side, but he saved my life once and I'm grateful for it.

Anyway, during the time I was thinking about him he had approach the sleeping trio. He walked so he was right in front of Wolfe, a wide smile drawn across his face. He raised his left paw over Wolfe's face, I didn't have any idea what he was preparing but it didn't look that 'friendly' if you ask me. "Hmm maybe you shouldn't do that Shiro. They might get really mad." I said and try to get him to stop but as the mule he was he didn't listen to me and kept going.

Just as Shiro was about to land his paw on Wolfe he got hugged by him. Well now that I look at it… it's more a ghetto armlock than a hug, but it's almost the same if you ask me. Shiro tried to wiggle out but Wolfe had him pinned down with professionalism. Odd as considered he's asleep and wasn't doing thing knowingly. I silently walked up to Lura and Cordina to wake them up before the two males decide to fight this out once again. I shook the umbreon and vaporeon slowly getting them to move and open their eyes. "Good morning, girls." I said with my usual happy tone. "Sleep well?" The first response I got was two pokemon leaning on me and hugging me tightly. I stay their for a few second to let them fully awake themselves.

"I feel like I sleep for 100 years." Cordina said, finally letting me go. "I could've sleep another 100 years I think. How did you sleep, Sarah? Was the pillow at a good temperature? The fluffiness was to your liking, eh?" Wow. The first thing she said this morning was something to tease me. Then again I must be one of the most teasible pokemon in the entire universe. "Stop that Cordina you know Sarah doesn't like when we mention her _master_." Lura said out of nowhere. "Let her have some slack." Now even Lura was teasing me.

"Come on girls just stop with the teasing please." I said, trying to stop the blush that was starting to blush like crazy. "I just thought I would wake you up to see this." I pointed toward the sleeping Wolfe and the struggling Shiro that we next to us. When they saw the two males intertwined in each other's legs, the only thing they could say was 'awwww'. Shiro was acting as Wolfe teddy bear and it was just too cute not to look at it.

Suddenly the door shot open and two people came in. We all look back (except Shiro and Wolfe) to see Kamaq and a lucario in the room. They looked at us with confusion then the two of them looked at each other.

"Hmmm… We can come back later if you want…" Kamaq said, not very comfortable with the sight in front of him. "We can leave you another 5 minutes if you want. I mean we got something important but if you need more time to prepare we'll wait for you outside."

"Nono. You can stay here. We were just finishing waking up." I turned my head toward and saw Wolfe fully awake with a wide smile on his face. He was still hugging Shiro who had a frustrated expression on his face. "Let me just change myself and we can go do your thing."

 **PoV Shiro**

I was taken away by Wolfe for us to change and get out. I didn't even want to look at him after what he did to me and simply changed form in my corner and Wolfe in his own. After, we both made our way to Kamaq and his lucario friend to learn about his important matter.

"Come on." I said to him. "What do you need us for?" To be honest I didn't had the greatest night yesterday. Sure I had fun with Sarah but Wolfe did made a bad impression on my ass right after. "Oh right." He responded. "Yesterday during the night guard shift they reported to have found a body in a southern alley way of the city. We got a team to investigate the crime scene but they couldn't find anything. As usual we suspect the serial killer to be in this case. No proof has been found that could lead to him. The prince asked us to get you to this place as quickly as possible. Now if you would be kind and follow me please." I took Sarah in my arms and followed the soldier, nothing was said until we stepped outside the walls of the said castle.

Like when we arrived for the first time, people were running around, shouting and bumping into each others. Some people had pokemon pull their vehicles filled with different type of goods. Some had food like berry, bread or even meat. Some of them had clothes and other type of material to make them. Though one of them took all my attention.

He didn't sell anything except a few necklaces. We walked next to the stand and the old women in some old purple that was probably less old then her. She seemed to sleep until I pass in front of her. "Welcome, you man." She said with her broke voice. "You seem to have a dark past. Maybe one of my necklaces might help you with the burden you have on your shoulders. Maybe you leafeon would like one too." I looked down at Sarah and she just shrugged her little shoulders. "Alright may I proposed this one?" She took one of the small ones made out of what seem to be gold. I approached my hand to take the golden part. Just as I touched the gold I received a big shock to my hand withdrawing it quickly. "Ahhh fuck!" I shout. "The fuck just happened?" Sarah, Wolfe, Lura and Cordina all looked at me and came closer. I opened my hand to see a small but noticeable burn mark in the palm.

"It seems the charm has acted." The old lady said. "You must be one veeeery special boy are you, prince Obillard? I guess your leafeon is a special one too. She must be close to you. You also care for her deeply but you are also scared for her safety. I can also sense something in her. Something that looks like you yet isn't you."

"What are you even talking about?" I respond. "I don't remember seeing you before and you know my name and title yet I don't come from here."

"Unfortunately I cannot answer your question this time young prince but I shall give you your answer in due time. For now I must go but our path

shall cross again when the time is right. Until then farewell." I tried to grab her but she vanish out of thin air leaving just her clothes on the ground. I jumped on the other of the stand looking around for any clues that could help me.

"Who was this old woman, Shiro?" Sarah said still in my arms. "She seemed to know you but I don't remember seeing her with you. And why did she call you 'prince'?" I didn't feel like answering those question with all the questions I had in my own head. But I couldn't leave her in the dark, she was my mate after all. But why could I say I didn't know anything about this old lady. I was taken out of my thought when Wolfe touch my shoulder.

"What the actual fuck was that?" He said while walking to my right. "Did she really just vanish out of thin air? That was like the weirdest thing I've seen in awhile that's for sure." Next he took a look at all the necklace that she was selling, taking a few in his hands. Since nothing happen to him like it did to me, he took the one she try to sell me and took a good look at it. "Is that the thing that burned your hands? I don't see what's so special or how it burned you."

"I everything alright?" Kamaq said just walking over us. "What seem to be the problem?"

"You didn't see anything?" I said. "You didn't see what just happened?"

He looked at us with confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about. You guys just stopped moving for a second. I was just looking around to see you had all stopped. So I walked to you."

"Let's just put that behind us. Can we just go do what we were suppose to do? There's nothing here." After jumping over to the Main Street we walk for another 15 minutes before getting into the more rich area of town.

There was a tons of houses, well more villa then houses but you get the general idea. People here we dressed with expensive and luxurious clothes. If they had tons of money then they're showing it off while walking in the street.

We arrive at a corner to see the crime scene. Multiple soldier and pokemon, all wearing the same uniform bunched up in a circle. Some of them were stopping people who were too curious about the whole murder thing. As we approach the circle the guards side stepped to let us pass.

Once we were finally inside, all of us could see the dead body of the victim. The poor fellow was on the street in a big boodle of his own blood. Each of us could smell the strong and distinct aroma of blood. His chest was wide open, revealing all of his organs to everyone who was courageous enough to look at it. His face was frozen in the last expression he experience before taking his last breath.

His clothes were not luxurious enough to make him a very wealthy citizen but enough to tell he was part of the higher class. This was surely a very special sight to look at.

"Do you think you can get any information whatsoever from this victim?" Kamaq asked us. "If you can get anything please tell us."

"Well, hmm…" I started. "It's rather hard to say exactly what are the motives for him to kill this poor man. But I think I have a small idea of the weapon used to kill him. From how the body his open and the size of the cut I can definitely say it wasn't made by a sword or a dagger. It must've been some sort of large weapon. What do you think Wolfe?" I turned myself toward him. He crouched next to the body and took a closer look to the cut.

"From what I can see it must have been caused by a scythe or a weapon that looks like that. He also seemed to kill not for vengeance but rather for pleasure." He was right. The Reaper wasn't or didn't, at least, have a reason to kill. He probably just wanted to have fun, to feel the life of his victims slip through his hands.

That's when we heard his voice again. "My my...I must say I am quite impressed by your welcoming party. That wasn't necessary though." The killer was up there on top of one of the house. In his hands was a large scythe, just like Wolfe had said. "Oh come on, dear friends. No needs for those faces. I'm right here. You said you wanted to catch me. Well, what are you waiting for? I'm waiting." The man leaned on his long weapon and waited for us to make a move. Kamaq being the higher grade of the group gave the orders. "All team attack at once, now!"

Like ordered all pokemon jumped to attack the man. The Reaper smiled as the all pokemon came closer to him. He stopped leaning on his scythed and took it in his two hands, preparing to launch an attack. Once he was surrounded by the pokemon a smile appeared on his face.

Faster then no one would expect he spun his scythe in the air, creating a red rain made out of the blood of the pokemon all around him. He finished by landing on the ground, his clothes wet with red liquid. "Is that all? I was expecting more to be totally honest. Come boys don't make me wait any longer. I have a party to attend to." Like that all of the soldier run at him, swords drawn out and ready to strike.

Just like their pokemon, these guys didn't stand a chance to even get close to him. The first three got impaled by the sharp end of the scythe handle. The rest of the group got mostly cut in half, their inside spilling all over the street. Using one of his sleeve he wipe the blood from the blade. "Now that the welcoming party is gone." He said, walking calmly to us. Kamaq, Wolfe and me all withdrew our weapon and face the killer. "Now to the main dish."

"You monster!" Kamaq shouted. "How can you kill so much people and talk like this. I gonna shut your mouth for good." He walked forward pointing his sword.

"Well come on. I'm waiting." The Reaper responded. "Show me what you can do."

 **PoV Sarah**

Kamaq ran toward the weird man. I felt myself fall to the ground as Shiro jumped over Kamaq to protect him from the imminent attack. As he was pushing him out of the way the large blade. His white cape was slightly cut but he wasn't hurt. I almost skip a beat to be completely honest. Once the soldier was out of the way the real fight could finally begin.

Without saying a word this time the fight began. At first glance the fight seemed to be even but it wasn't. An experienced eye could clearly see that this was a one sided fight.

The two of them were very agile, moving rapidly and with a deadly precision. If one was try to kick the other would respond with a kick of his own. Their weapon were making contact from time to time with a metallic sound.

"Come on Shiro!" Wolfe said out loud. "Get that finish so I can have fun with the girls."

"If you want it so bad to it yourself." Shiro responded. "I'm making some moves before we have diner."

"How dare you look away from your opponent." The Reaper said clearly annoyed by the fact that Shiro was looking at Wolfe and seemed to not pay attention to him anymore. "If you look away you can't tell what your enemy will do." With that he launch himself at Shiro who easily blocked the attack. "You still don't get it, eh?" Shiro said while turning himself toward him, still blocking his attack. "You are no match for me. You are just a man who happened to possess some skill and decided to use them to kill people. Unfortunately for you, that made you cocky and you can't realise that somebody in this world could beat the shit out of you. And this person just so happen the be in front of you."

"Don't make me laugh." He responded, a bit uneasy. "Like you could be a match for me."

"Are you sure? You never got to land a single hit on me."

"So did you. You never got to touch me."

"Let's change the dance then." Shiro jumped in the air and literally disappeared in mid air. Even though I was starting to get use to the fact that he is fast. I still was impressed each time I saw him move so swiftly. I wish I could do like him.

Like if he just had teleport, Shiro appeared right behind him. Seconds later, his sword passing through the body in a shower of blood. He then withdrew his sword from the flesh, leaving the man on his knee desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "That's what you get for playing with fire." Shiro said putting his sword back in his seat. "You were too greedy to realise it."

"G-go…t-to Hell." The Reaper said in his last breath. Is expression was no longer pain but relieve. His lifeless body felt to the ground. This was the end of a man who was blind from the realities of this world. "I already plan on that." Shiro said even though he couldn't hear him anymore.

He walked up to us, leaving the body behind him. He took me in his arms, my legs dangling under me. There was a few seconds of silence before Wolfe said something. "Sooo… What now?" He said, scratching his head.

"I guess we're just gonna go separate ways now." Shiro said. "I'll just go back to where I come from. I got question that must be answered. Sarah and I will just make a final stop before saying goodbye to this piece of land."

"And what about the mission?" Wolfe said. "You're just gonna leave like this?"

"You can have all the money. I don't need it. Where we're going we don't need money."

"Well more for us. Isn't that right, girls?" Wolfe said looking at Cordina and Lura. The two girls looked at each other. "But we'll never see them again." Cordina said pointing at us. "Just when we were getting along perfectly."

"But I don't want Sarah to go away." Lura continued and jumped on Shiro to hug me tightly. "She's my favourite leafeon. I still want to have fun with her." I wanted to say something but with Shiro tight grasp on me and Lura hugging my neck I couldn't get a single word out. At least Shiro was here to help me.

"Come on, Lura.." He said. "Trust me we'll have the chance to meet again, I'm sure."

"He's right, Lura." Wolfe added taking her back on his shoulder. "We'll be able to see them but not for now. They have things to do and so do us."

"A-alright. I guess this is goodbye. For now at least."

"Goodbye you three." I said as Shiro and Wolfe shake their hands. "It was really fun meeting all of you."

"Bye!" The two eeveelution said in sync, waving their paw in the air. I did the same, seeing the trio get smaller and smaller as Shiro walked away from them.

We walked calmly on the dirt road, my small body cuddle inside Shiro's arms. I look up to him, his deep blue eyes staring into the distance. He looked down to me and kiss lightly my forehead. "Is something in your mind, dear?" He said in his soft voice. "Or are you just looking at me because you like what you see?" I could feel my cheeks becoming redder. I wasn't entirely into the complement thing. "We are going to see my parents, right?" I ask him.

"Well yeah. I can't take you with me in my homeland without at least telling your parents you're going away."

"I don't know if my parents will be happy to see me. They're the reason I wandered around alone."

"But they are the reason you met me too."

"Y-you're right. So what are you waiting for. Walk."

"Well… there's a small problem."

"What is it?"

"I don't know where it is." I facepaw after hearing this phrase. "Alright." I said. "I'll guide you to it." And with that we were finally off to another adventure.

 **That's all for this chapter! Hope you liked it and feel free to leave a review if you have anything to say. Until next time, bye!**

 **-Super**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It's been awhile eh? I hope you're all doing good right now. I'm back with more of this story. I have to point out I reduced the word count to make it easier for me to write and for you to read. If you want to be part of a discord group i made for this story feel free to send me a dm.**

 **Anyway, hope you'll enjoy.**

Sarah and I were still walking through the forest. Bushes, trees and small pokemon were mostly the only things we came across. The weather was great and we didn't receive a single drop of water on us. It was calm with no one around, like I prefer my days. I was doing good but Sarah was a tad bit more tense than her usual self. It wasn't the surrounding since I made sure to check the entire area and find no one that could be close to a threat. I didn't want to to get too much into her personal space. So I waited. Waited to see a sign of what could cause her so much anxiety.

Like the usual I ended up carrying her most of the day. Not that I mind but I swear she's getting heavier. Then again with how much she eats it doesn't surprise me. I'll have to make sure she's in shape for training.

"So what does the area look like around your parents home?" I asked her nonchalantly. I saw no reaction in her face that indicated she was scared or anything. Her feelings were mixed up but I could sense more than usual. Her mind was probably racing right now. "Well…it's pretty basic. In terms of stuff around there's the small lake where… where… we used to do stuff. Not far from there is the trail that leads to the mountain. And~"

"It's okay." I interrupted her, I had heard enough to get what I needed. "If you feel so bad talking about it then I won't force you too. You know I care for you. If there's anything wrong you can go ahead and tell me. I'll help you the best I can, you just have to tell me." I kiss her forehead softly and walked on, her silence telling me everything I needed to know.

"You know, maybe I should tell you a bit more about me. Maybe it'll help you get happy again." I said to break the silence. Her expression shifted to very interested, just like that. It was so easy to get what you wanted with her, after all that's what I like in her. "I was born in Hell, hidden from everyone except a few trustworthy persons. If I do was to be seen. The fragile treaty that stopped all fight would be broken. I only saw my father a year after. They manage to find a place for me to stay in relative safety, if one of my grandparents was to see me it would get me killed and our world would fall into another millennium of countless fighting with no gain."

"Why couldn't your grandparents see you?" She asked, her eyes looking at me with interest. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"It would take a while to explain… Since when is there fog in this area? Do you know?" We were surrounded by a white cloth, unable to see further than 5 meters. It surprised me I wasn't able to see it a few minutes ago.

"I don't know. It's the first time I see one like this. Something as thick as that must be rare."

"Let's just continue for now. Maybe we'll find something to see out of it or it'll clear on his own." I said. This fog wasn't natural, that's for sure. As much as we walked it just seem to follow us. There was not living creature anywhere, like they were hiding or just disappeared. I stopped dead in my track. Something was really off about all this.

"How sweet of you to come to me on your own. Saves me some hard work." Says a voice. I was unable to pinpoint its location as it seems to come from every direction and with the fog, impossible to see a damn things. I hold Sarah closer to me, feeling her quick heartbeat against mine. "Come out of your hiding place." I said. "At least have the courage to face me."

A horrible laugh filled the place, the kind you hear after you killed someone. "You think I'm that stupid? I know I don't stand a chance against you. So I used more indirect ways. And I really want to have you, it would be a shame to let a precious thing such a you go." Just as she finished her phrase, a dart went flying toward us. I was barely capable of dodging it and it went flying in a nearby tree. "Now now...be a good boy and let me hit you. I don't want to make it harder than it already is."

"You can always try. Don't expect me to let you get me that easily." I started to run in a random direction, escaping another volley of these darts. I didn't want to know what was in them and didn't intent to in any way. "I didn't expect less from you. Your mom was quite the personality. But your dad. Your dad… such a disgrace for your race. There should be a barrier between these two races. And look at you, if it wasn't for the fact that you were mixed you would be dead ages ago~"

"Shut up! You're just saying nonsense." I shouted. Darts went flying in all direction and I had to duck under.

"Nonsense? If you want sense I can give you some. The little leafeon you are holding in your arms. I can sense the deepest of your feelings for her. How you want her or what you want to do with her… you can't hide it from me."

I heard enough of this crap. I put Sarah down on the ground and changed form, launching fire in all directions. The fire burned through anything leaving a burned patch of grass and wood. In all my anger I never saw the dart coming towards me. I never dodged it. All I felt was pain and fire.

"Seems I got you. How long until you fall to the ground? The quicker you do it the quicker I get to keep you." She said but I hold my ground and didn't move and moved of Sarah to protect her from any incoming attack. "I got a lot of these and won't hesitate to use them."

My sense started to slow, my legs heavy. How long until I cannot get further? How long until I fail to protect her? Two more darts went in my side making me hiss in pain. The things hurt more than they look. My body felt heavier and heavier until I couldn't go further.

My body touched the ground. I couldn't get up anymore. Breathing his harder and my eyes feel like I didn't sleep for weeks. Then it just all went black, nothing anymore. It all went silent.

When I woke up there was nothing of the place I was before. I was in a cave on a leaf bed, and the sunlight lightly hitting me face. I moved from my sleeping position, no pain as I moved my legs. I looked around to try and find Sarah but she was nowhere to be found, so I venture outside.

It was like a dream outside. There was a soft wind going through my fur, like it was petting me. The sun was high up in the sky, shining on all the surrounding land. It just all too beautiful and I smiled, thing I almost forgot how to do. There was even a small lake to refresh during the hot days.

Behind me I heard soft step on the grass, like the person was trying to be sneaky. I just turned to see Sarah behind me ready to jump at me. She sighed and walk up to me, snuggling into my fur. "I can't surprise you eh? You big fluffy fur ball." She said, making me blush a little. It's the first time she was flirty with me. She then started to lick under my chin, unconsciously I started to purr at the feeling. "It was a great idea to settle here. Everything is just perfect, the grass, the weather, the food and the home. But there's one thing we're missing."

"And what is it?" I asked her. She raised on her hind legs to my large ears and said. "Something that can only be done with you...in the cave." My fur twitch in anticipation. Man do I like this Sarah now.

She left my grasp and walk into the cave. I stayed still for a moment in awe as she disappear into the den. Second later a regain my consciousness and made my way inside. As I got closer I could hear some weird noise, like someone...moaning? I quicken my pace to see what was going on inside.

When I could finally see inside, the sight in front of me made my jaw drop like a rock. There was Sarah on her back, clearly making out with an espeon. How was that possible? How could he be doing that with my Sarah? Mine! He better have a good excuse cause I'll be burning his ass until there's nothing left to burn.

"What is the meaning of all this Sarah? How is this espeon?" I said angrily. The two of them just ignored me and kept making out. Their tails intertwined and Sarah wrapped her paws around his next pushing his maw closer to hers.

"Sarah! Answer me damn it!" I shouted, literally shouting fire as I talked. On then did she noticed the presence of a third person in the cave. She slowly turned her head toward me. "Oh it's you. Just get out and leave us alone. We don't need someone watching while doing that." She said to me with a disgusted voice.

"Who is this person Sarah?" I responded, showing my teeth. "Him? That's my new mate. I don't need some low life like you in my life. He's better than you in every way, especially when mating. Now move out quickly you're not belonging here anymore."

This phrase just broke my heart. The one person I loved in so long just left me. I turned around and ran away. As I ran away tears filled my eyes and like on cue the weather changed. It was raining like never before, thunder roaring in the back. This world collapsed at the same time as my spirit.

I ran and ran until I was faced with a large depression blocking my way. And I cried, falling on the ground crying for the first time in so long. "Sarah...Sarah...Sarah…" I sobbed over and over until all I could see was black.

 **PoV Sarah**

I woke up feeling awful. All my body was in a sort of lethargy and I could barely get up. Slowly but surely I became aware of my surroundings. Stone. Stone all around me expect for the door that was in one of them. Even the ground was an uncomfortable and uneven stone floor. And my head. Damn does it hurt. Can't remember how I got there. Just thinking hurt my brain so I stopped.

Outside was the sound of foot coming closer until they stopped in front of the door. With a slow cracking the person came inside kneeling to my level. "Well well. Seems like the little girl woke up." A woman said. "It's about time."

That voice, I remember now. How we got ambushed in a fog. The woman saying things I have no idea what they mean. The poison darts. It all came at the same time. Shiro tried to protect me but got hit and after a while he just felt unconscious. Then I got it on the head. Yup definitely not my best day.

"Aww… Did someone stole your tongue? I honestly expected you to ask questions, but since you don't wanna say a thing it make it easier for me." She said, picking me up by my neck, she brought me to a large room with candle here and there and a table. On the table was a flareon, Shiro, tied with chains. His body moved from time to time as like he was to be dreaming. "You sure are heavy for a person your size. There, you'll have the best view when he's gonna wake up." She continued while attaching me to a pillar next to the table.

"W-what do you want from him?" I asked clearly scared by all that. A black mist appeared briefly and glaceon came out. It was probably on of the most beautiful sight one could see. She was simply stunning And I was jealous. The glaceon walk up to me and sat in next to me. "I want to break both of you but especially him." She said pointing at Shiro. "And what better way to see him being pleasured by another female. What would you said if you saw him, his eyes full of lust and his fur drenched in sweat as he take on another female more beautiful than you? I'll force him to mate in front of you. So he can feel ashamed of his pleasure as you look at him."

"Just who the hell are you?" I said, feeling anger fill my body. "Shiro would never do such a thing."

"I don't have a name but people like to call me Lust. And for your little flareon, we'll see if you tell the truth." She responded, walking to the table and jumping on it. Seconds later Shiro started to cry in his sleep, calling my name over and over again. "Looks like it's almost time. Make sure to enjoy the show leafeon."

 **That's it for now. Don't forget to leave a comment, feedback are always appreciated. I might be looking for an OC to add in my story, so if you'd like to be part of it you can dm me with the info.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **-Super**


End file.
